Dark Angel
by MidnightFire14
Summary: This is a story about Harry's twin sister...Starts after year 6. Flashbacks lots of those and thoughts in italics, Parseltongue in bold.
1. Dark Princess

The mark imprinted on my back burned. My eyes snapped open from the stinging pain. I sat up in my twin bed and looked around my empty room. _'Ever since the graveyard.'_ I thought, touching the bottom of the Dark Mark.

*Flashback*

"_Emily! Run!" Harry, held to an angel of death headstone, screamed at me. I looked at Cedric, who was staring at the sky, lifeless. I watched Voldemort address his Death Eaters. I turned to run. A burning sensation, like fire, radiated from my back in a sudden burst. I froze. I fell to my hands and knees. "Very quick Lucius. Very smart." I heard Voldemort say. I felt a hand grab the back of my neck and force me up. Voldemort made me face the Death Eaters. "Putting the mark on her. Making her unwillingly bound to me." Voldemort said. He slid his fingers down my back. Lucius had a look of disbelief on his face as tears fell down mine. _

*End*

I got up and looked out the window. _'Draco.'_ I thought.

*Flashback*

"_Draco!" I called, seeing the escaping Death Eaters. They stopped as he did and looked back at me. Spiders, the size of dogs, were at my feet. "Please don't go." I said. "Go back." Draco said, his voice showing his desperation. I shook my head. "No…Please." I said, tears slightly falling. Draco walked up to me. He grabbed my arms. "Kill her Draco. Save the Dark Lord the trouble." his aunt, Bellatrix Lestrange said. I looked at him. He looked into my eyes. He pulled me into him and kissed me passionately. He cupped my face and made the kiss deeper. He pulled away only leaving a small space between us. "I love you. Always." he said, almost in a whisper. One of his hands dropped. "I'm sorry." he said. "Stupefy." I felt a sudden burst to my stomach and fell unconscious. _

*End*

'_I have to see him.'_ I thought. I bent down next to my bed and pulled out an outfit from under it. I quickly put it on, a black sweater with a V-neck and black jeans. I put on my knee high boots, covering most of them with my pant legs. I grabbed a black onyx necklace Draco had gotten me for our one-year anniversary. I opened my bedroom door slowly, hoping it wouldn't make a sound. Thankfully it didn't. I tiptoed down the hall and then down the stairs. _'I'm sorry Harry.'_ I thought as I opened the front door. I slipped out and closed the door. I ran down the street, my room in hand. I jumped on the broom and flew through the sky. All I could think about was Draco. I landed once I saw Malfoy Manor. I landed right outside the gate. I put my hand on the gate. _'So close.'_ I thought. I grabbed a hold of the gate and started climbing. As soon as I got to the top and I jumped down. I ran to the mansion. I looked up the wall to Draco's window as I tied my long, black hair back. I stood on my broom and skillfully kept my balance as it lifted me up by keeping one hand on the wall. I stopped as I reached the bottom of his window. I slowly lifted it before climbing inside. Draco was asleep in his bed. 'His room is exactly how I remember it.' I thought. His walls were painted black. Around the room were books along with things from school. On the wall, above his king-sized bed, were pictures of him and I. I walked over to him and sat next to him. "Draco." I whispered. He stirred. I put a hand on his cheek. His hand snapped up to mine, grasping my wrist, and his eyes opened. He looked at me. "Emily?" he said. He sat up and kissed me. "What are you doing here?" he asked. "I had to see you." I said. "You shouldn't be here. Do you know what might happen to you if they found you?" he said. "They could kill you." "Draco I'd rather be dead than not to be with you." I said. He kissed me again, this time deeper, more passionate, and more urgent. "I can't lose you." he said, breathless. He cupped my face with both of his hands and pulled me close. He wrapped his arms around me. "I love you." he said. "I love you too." I said, smiling. "You're my everything." he said. "I'll do whatever it takes to keep you safe." In a burst of light, Draco's door busted open. Bellatrix, his mother, Narcissa, and his father walked in. Draco put me next to him and put his arm and shoulder in front of me. Bellatrix's eyes got wide. "Draco…what do you think you're doing?" his mother asked, a look of concern and fear on her face. "Why is that half-blood in this house? And a Potter?" Bellatrix asked. I wrapped my arms around him from behind. His hand grasped both of mine. "Answer me!" she screamed. "Calm down Bella." Lucius said. "I love her." Draco said, tightening his grip on my hands. "Love her? She's a filthy half-blood! A Potter! An enemy of the Dark Lord!" Bellatrix said. "And she bears the mark." Draco said. "Unwillingly." she said. She took small, slow steps toward us. "Draco. You belong with a Pureblood. Some who's worthy." she said. "An allie." She lunged forward, grabbing me and tearing me away from him. She held her wand to my neck while holding my arm behind my back. "She's nothing Draco." she hissed. "No!" Draco yelled. "Don't hurt her." "Don't hurt her? She's worthless." Bellatrix said. "Why not let the Dark Lord decide?" Lucius suggested. Bellatrix smiled. "That's a wonderful idea." she said. She pushed me back to Draco and then dragged us both to a room with a long table. "Dark Lord." Bellatrix said. Draco wrapped his arms around me. **"You have poor security."** I hissed in Parseltongue. **"Poor against you it seems my dear."** Voldemort hissed back. Everyone was speechless. **"What brings you here?"** he said. **"My boyfriend. The love of my life."** I snapped. **"And what makes you think you'll be able to say?"** he asked. **"You won't kill me. I know this because I know the way you think. You believe this because I know the way you think. I believe that keeping me will lead Harry straight to you."** I said. **"That plus you know I'd never leave Draco here. And you see plenty of potential in me." "Will you swear your allegiance to me?"** he asked. **"Not completely. I will not kill and I will not help you find my brother."** I said. He stared at me and I just looked back. He smiled. "Bellatrix." he said, now speaking in English. Bellatrix smiled. "Make her feel welcome." Her smile disappeared. "Welcome? But my Lord…She's a filthy half-breed." she said. "She's a Slytherin. Sly, cunning, manipulative, and smart." he said. He got up and walked toward Draco and me. The mark on my back burned. "A perfect Dark Princess."


	2. Dark Kiss

"Emily you shouldn't stay." Draco said as I sat on his bed. I got up. "I have to. Draco…I can't just leave you here. And I can't go back to Hogwarts if you're not there. I love you." I said. He cupped my face in his hands and touched his forehead to mine. "I love you too." he said. He looked in my eyes, his eyes full of desperation and concern. He pulled away from me and looked out his window, one arm over his head, leaning on the window sill. "And that's why you can't stay here. I can't lose you." "Then come with me." I said. "You know I can't do that." he said. He looked back at me. "Then I'm not going." I said. "Not without you." I walked over to him. He turned and wrapped his arms around me, holding me tight. "Well isn't this sweet?" a voice said. We turned to the door to see Bellatrix standing there, a grimace evident on her face. "Don't get too comfy. The Dark Lord may have permitted you to stay, but it won't be long until you are no longer needed." she said. "You'll be gone soon enough." Draco held me tighter, anger in his eyes as he glared at her. "I'll kill you before I leave. You can be sure of that." I said. "Oh. Going to get vengeance for your god-father?" she asked, in her condensing voice. Rage boiled up inside me. I flicked my hand and the door slammed in her face. The lock clicked. Draco held me close, my body molding into his. "I want some sleep." I said. He nodded. I sat on his bed and started taking off my boots as Draco scanned through his dresser to find something for me to wear. I turned my back to him and took off my shirt. "Emily…" he said quietly. I looked at him, holding my shirt in my hands to my chest. He had a gray button up shirt in his hands. "I know what you're looking at." I said. "The mark." He came up to me and put his hand on my shoulder. I could feel the fabric of his shirt on my back. "I'm so sorry." he whispered. "It's ok. It's nothing." I said. I took the button up shirt as I dropped my shirt on the ground. I put it on and started buttoning. "Are you sure you need to do that?" Draco asked, smirking. I smiled and lightly elbowed him in the stomach. He laughed and wrapped his arms around me. He kissed my neck. "Stop it." I said, giggling. "I'm trying to get dressed." "But I don't want you that way." he said. He slid around me and laid on his bed. I took off my jeans and crawled into the bed. He grabbed me and pulled me on top of him. I laughed. "Draco." I whined. "I'm tired." "So was I…And then you woke me up. Now I'm wide awake." he said. The mark on my back slightly burned. "No…It's too creepy. I mean…There are so many people in this house. Like my family's greatest enemy. It just…It feels weird." I said. He sat up, now with me sitting in his lap, my legs around his waist. "Then tomorrow, I'll take you somewhere really special. Somewhere we can be alone. Some place we've always wanted to go but couldn't." he said. "How's that?" I smiled. "Perfect." I said. He kissed me. He laid back down and I rolled next to him. He held me in his arms, my back against his chest. I closed my eyes.

*Flashback*

_Draco slowly leaned closer towards me. I could feel his breath lightly on my lips. I closed my eyes as our lips finally touched. The Slytherins around us all smiled. Some whistled. One of Draco's hands came up to my cheek as the kiss got slightly deeper. "Okay Emily." Pansy said out of annoyance. Draco pulled away and I opened my eyes slowly, only to see him looking straight at me. I had kissed the boy I had hated for the past two years ever since I met him. "Amazing what a spin-the-bottle game does huh?" he said, smirking and slightly laughing. I smiled and looked at him. His eyes caught mine. He put his hand over mine, a gesture that no one else saw. I could feel my face getting hot as I blushed. He watched me while the other guys spun the bottle. As Blaise spun, Draco smiled at me and winked at me. Laughter filled the common room as the bottle pointed to Draco. He looked at the bottle and shook his head. "So who's next?" Draco asked as he reached for the bottle. I froze and my heart dropped. I got up and left the circle, heading to the rooms. I could feel everybody's eyes as they watched me leave. I sat on my bed and petted my cat, Shadow, until I heard footsteps coming toward the room. Pansy entered. I looked at her and then back at the wall. "What did you expect? Draco doesn't like you. He never will." she said. "Why don't you shut your mouth before I shut it for you?" I snapped. I got up, Shadow jumping to the end of my bed. I headed toward the door. "And by the way…If he doesn't like someone like me, there's no way he'd like someone like you." I said before leaving. I heard a lamp break against the door after I closed it. I smirked and sat on the stairs. "Emily." a voice said. I looked at the end of the stairs. Draco stood at the bottom. I got up and turned back to the door. "Wait!" he called. I stopped, my hand on the handle of the door. "Please…Can we talk?" he said. I turned back to him. "About what?" I said. I started going down the stairs. "About the way you kissed me? About the way you looked at me? Or about the way you didn't really care about either of those things." I got to the bottom and stood face-to-face with him. "Well no thank you." I walked away from him, back to the common room. "Emily…" he said while following me. "Let me explain." "Explain what?" I asked. "How I felt about the kiss." he said. I stopped. "I think it's quiet obvious that you didn't feel anything." I said. "That's not true." he said. I turned and looked at him. "Once you left…I felt so horrible about what I had said. And the moment I had kissed you. It was like nothing I had felt before." "Yeah…right." I said. He walked up to me. I was frozen in place as he came closer. He put one hand on my face and the other on the back of my neck. He looked into my eyes, his gaze searching deep. "You're beautiful." he said quietly. He leaned forward and kissed me. My eyes closed and my legs seemed to turn to jelly. My skin felt hot as his hand slid from my waist to the small of my back and pushed me closer to him. My hands, shaking, pressed on his chest in a very weak attempt to push him away. His lips parted from mine. "Breath-taking?" he asked. I just looked at him, breathing slightly heavy. He started to remove his grip on me. "No. Don't let go." I said, clutching to his shirt. He wrapped his arms around me, smirking. My face was close to his. "I…I…" I stuttered. "You don't have to explain." he said. "I know how you feel." He backed me up to the couch. As soon as it hit the back of my knees, I fell to the seat. He sat next to me. All I could do was look at him. He took my hand and placed it under his shirt on the left side of his chest. I could feel his heartbeat. "It's racing." I said. "That's how it is whenever I see you." he said. I looked in his eyes. "Let me take you on a date." he said. "Show you that I mean what I say." I got up, my legs shaking slightly. "I'll think about it." I said. He got up and wrapped his arms around me from the back. "Good." he whispered in my ear. He let me go and walked to the guys' rooms. I stared after him._

*Flashback End*

I opened my eyes. I turned my head and saw Draco sleeping. I smiled. I closed my eyes and snuggled closer to him.


	3. Dark Discovery

I opened my eyes. I looked at the ceiling, quickly remembering where I was. I smiled and turned to my side, only to find Draco's side of the bed, empty. I sat up. I looked around the room. The door opened. Draco walked in carrying a tray with a plate of eggs and a glass of apple juice. "Draco…What is this?" I asked. "I brought you breakfast in bed." he said, setting the tray on my lap. I smiled. "You didn't have to do that." I said. "I know." he said. He kissed my cheek. "But I had to do something for the best and most beautiful girl in my life." "Draco Malfoy, you spoil me." I said. "And I'm going to for the rest of your life." he said. "You just relax. I'm going to pamper you for everything you've done." I opened my mouth to protest but just closed it and sighed. "Okay." I said. He smiled and then left the room. I looked at the food in front of me. "He's so sweet." I said quietly to myself.

*Draco's P.O.V.*

I closed the door to leave Emily to her breakfast. I walked down the hall to the bathroom. "Draco. Where's the girl?" a voice said behind me. I turned around to see my Aunt Bellatrix. "She's relaxing. She's just given up her whole life. I'm pampering her." I said. "Draco she's a Potter. She shouldn't even still be breathing, much less relaxing." she said. I sent her a glare. "I love her." I said. I entered the bathroom and closed the door. I looked at myself in the mirror, noticing the dark circles under my eyes. I splashed water on my face and ran my hands through my hair. The door opened. I turned quickly and looked at the door.

*Emily's P.O.V.*

I stood in the bathroom doorway, Draco looking at me, first as if I was a killer and then his expression calmed. "You okay?" I asked. "Yeah. Just didn't expect anyone to come in." he said. I closed the door and went up to him. I kissed his cheek. "You look a mess." I said. "Just worried about you." he said. "Well don't be. I can take care of myself." I said. "I'll be fine, I promise." I went over to the large bathtub. It was about the size of half of a pool. I turned on the water. The tub started to fill, bubbles also forming. "Maybe you should be the one relaxing." I said, unbuttoning the shirt I was wearing. He smiled and raised one of his eyebrows. "Is that so?" he asked. I nodded as I slipped off the clothes. I got in the tub as Draco stripped. He slid in and wrapped his arms around me. I smiled as he started kissing my neck. There was a knock on the door. "Draco?" his mother called. "What?" he asked. "Are you okay?" she asked. "Do you need any help or something?" I put my hand over my mouth to keep from laughing. "No Mother." he said in an annoyed tone. "Okay. Well if you do, your father and I are right down the hall." she said. We heard her footsteps walk away. "That was…cute." I said. "Shut up." he said. I kissed him. "I think it's nice that she cares about you." I said. "Just be glad she didn't just walk in." He kissed me. I wrapped my arms around his neck. I felt his hands on my waist. "I'm telling you. He's in there with that Potter girl. She's nowhere to be found." a voice said quietly. I pulled away from Draco. "Did you hear that?" I whispered. "I didn't hear anything." he said. He started kissing my neck. "Draco…I…" I tried to say. The door opened. "Draco!" his mother yelled. Draco let go of me and turned around. I was frozen in shock, thankful that everything was concealed under bubbles. His father, mother, and aunt stood in the doorway. Bellatrix had a half-smirk on her face mixed with anger, Mrs. Malfoy had a look of shock and disgust on her face, and Lucius had a slight look of shock on his. Tears came to my eyes as I looked down and away. Draco looked from his family to me with an apologetic look on his face.


	4. Dark Spell

I sat on Draco's bed, a towel on my head and fully clothed. Draco came in as I wiped a tear that went down my cheek. "Emily…" he said. "I'm so embarrassed." I said. "Baby they didn't see anything." he said walking over to me. "They saw us in the bathtub together! That's plenty!" I snapped, my hands shaking. He wrapped his arms around me. I started sobbing in his chest. "It's okay." he whispered. "No it's not." I cried. "It'll be okay. I promise." he said. I looked at him. He wiped my tears. We laid back on the bed. "Your mother thought we were so innocent…in that field." I said. He looked at me. "What do you mean?" he asked. "Well your mother knows we're not completely innocent. I mean we're in Slytherin." I said. "But when it came to…well sex, she thought we were innocent. She never thought we'd…do it." "Well she would have to learn some time." he said. He rolled over so he was above me. "I love you. And I'm going to show it." he said. He leaned down and kissed me. He pulled from me and looked into my eyes. "I'm especially going to prove it tonight." "But your parents…" I said. "Forget them. They're nothing when it comes to how I feel. I'd do anything for you." he said. "I love you. And I want to be with you forever." "And yet you keep trying to get me to leave." I said with a small smile. He smiled. "That's only to try and keep you safe so we can stay alive forever." he said. "At least…keep you alive." "You know that if you die, I'm going to be right after." I said. "I'll curse myself." "And I'm never going to let that happen." he said. He kissed me. I gripped his shirt and pulled him closer to me. Someone cleared their throat. We looked at the door and saw Draco's mother. I looked away and Draco got off from on top of me. "Mom…" he said. "The Dark Lord would like to see you two." she said quietly. I got up and followed Draco out of the room. I stopped in front of Mrs. Malfoy. "I'm so-" I started but she walked right past me without saying a word. Draco walked back to me and put his arm around me and walked with me. We entered the dining room where Voldemort sat at the end. Draco held me tightly. Bellatrix walked to Voldemort and stood by his side. "What are you going to do, my Lord?" she asked. He looked at me and Draco. He smiled. "Nothing." Bellatrix's expression fell to shock. "But my Lord-!" she said. "These two made their choice. We can't control it." he said. Draco and I smiled. I looked at my blonde lover. He smiled at me. "CRUCIO!" Bellatrix yelled, her wand out. Pain rushed through my body. It felt as if my insides were being twisted and stabbed. I screamed, writhing in Draco's arms. **"Stop her."** I hissed. Bellatrix screamed and the pain vanished, my body going numb. Nagini had sunk her fangs into Bellatrix's arm, which was now bleeding profusely. I panted, sweat dripping down my forehead. I glared at Bellatrix. She held her arm and looked at me. I got out my wand and pointed it at her. "Crucio." I said. She screamed in pain and fell to the floor. Her screams echoed in the large dining room. I flicked my wand away and walked to her. She looked up at me from the floor. "Don't ever do that again." I said threateningly. I turned away and walked. Draco put his arm around me and we left the room, walking immediately to his room. "Baby…" he said. I looked at him. He kissed me, deeply and passionately. "That was brilliant. You're so gorgeous when you're attacking someone." I smiled. I kissed him. He backed me up to his bed and leaned me back. He climbed on top of me, never breaking the kiss. He finally did, leaving us both gasping for air. Our foreheads touched and we smiled at each other. "I love you. So much." he said. "I love you too." I said.


	5. Dark Decision

I opened my eyes to see Draco beside me. I smiled at his sleeping face. Sun peeked into the room. It was only about one o'clock. I sat up, holding the sheet to my bare chest. I grabbed my clothes and got dressed. "Hey you." Draco said, catching a glimpse of my Dark Mark before it was covered by the back of my shirt. "Hey." I said. I walked over to his dresser, where a mirror had been placed above. I started brushing my hair, staring occasionally at Draco who was smiling at me from the bed. "Are you going to get up and get dressed?" I asked. "We can't just stay in this room all day." "Oh why not? It's great here." he said. I smiled. "Cause I will go insane if all I do is stay in here for the rest of my life. I love you Draco, but I am not a pet. I will not be caged." I said. I turned to him once I put down the brush. "Plus how am I going to show that I cannot be intimidated by Death Eaters if I stay in here?" Draco smirked and shook his head. "You go on. I'll be out in a while." he said. "Going to get more sleep?" I asked. He nodded as he closed his eyes and put his head down. I quietly left the room and walked to the front yard. _'Harry…Ginny…I'm sorry.'_ I thought. _'I just couldn't leave him to face this on his own. I love him.'_ I sat at the bottom of a tree. I looked up at the sky. _'I would do anything to see you guys again. You must be worried sick. But I can't leave him here on his own.'_ I looked down at the ground. _'What am I going to do?'_ I thought. I saw Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy walking out into the yard. They looked at me and then looked around, before walking up to me. I just looked at them. "Emily…you need to leave." Mrs. Malfoy said. "Look if this is about what happened before—" I started. "No. It's not about that." she said. "You are not safe here." Mr. Malfoy said. "We know you love Draco. But you are not safe. You need to leave before they can stop you…or kill you." "I'm not leaving. I can't. If I leave what'll happen to him?" I said. "I can't leave him to the wrath of Voldemort and all of these Death Eaters. Especially Bellatrix." "Emily…Please. We know how you and Draco feel. But we want to make sure that you're safe. For him." Mrs. Malfoy said. "There's a bright future for you and him. And we can't wait for that to happen. But it can't if you stay." "And if I do go and Voldemort ends up controlling the wizarding world? Then what? He'll kill me and anyone else that'll get in the way." I said. "That means Draco. I'm not going to risk his life by leaving. I can't lose him like that. I can't endanger him." Mr. Malfoy looked around. He leaned in close. "Then do whatever you can to help your brother. Save Draco. But his safety is not guranteed even with you here." he said. "If the Dark Lord wants to kill him, he will. Your prescence here is not a factor in his decisions. He's hoping that threat just keeps you here." I looked at him. "Leave tonight. Say your good-byes to Draco." Tears filled my eyes. Mrs. Malfoy put her hands on my shoulders. "Emily, you'll see him again. I have never seen a love as strong as you and Draco's." She hugged me and they left me under the shade of the tree, tears running down my face.


	6. Dark Choice

[A few weeks later]

I opened my eyes. The room was dark. I looked over to his nightstand, the clock telling me that it was midnight. I looked the opposite way to Malfoy's sleeping face. I carefully got up, got dressed, and packed up my things. I opened his window and looked out to the dark yard. _'If I leave now, I'll be at my destination by sunrise.'_ I thought. I looked at Draco. I went over, things in my hand, and kissed his cheek. "I love you." I whispered. I started climbing out of the window. I put my broom under my feet before slipping off the window sill. I quickly went from standing to sitting on my broom so I wouldn't fall. I turned and closed the window. I started to fly. I heard a hissing noise to my right. I got knocked off my broom by Nagini. I landed on my hands and knees, almost popping the joints out of place. My broom fell next to me and my luggage a few feet away. Nagini lunged at me. I quickly got to my feet and dodged. I started running to my things, Nagini quickly following. I grabbed my wand and turned. Nagini stopped, staring me down. **"Leave. Or I'll have to kill you."** I hissed. **"Please. You wouldn't kill a fly, much less me."** she hissed back. I pointed my wand at her. **"You really want to test that theory?"** I asked. She lunged for me. "Imperio." I said. Nagini stopped short of me with a glassy look in her eyes. **"You will go back to him. And you will forget you ever saw me."** I said. She just sat there. Nagini closed her eyes and turned back to the house. She slithered back inside. I got my things and my broom and flew off. _'Let's hope that worked.' _I thought. I flew until the sun was up, my limbs killing me. My eyes kept closing, my eyelids feeling heavy. I finally saw the Burrow. "Yes." I said. I landed in the swamp. I dragged my things to the door of the Burrow and knocked slowly on the door. I sat down, unable to keep myself up, and closed my eyes. I heard the door open. "Emily!" a voice said. I was picked up and brought in, soon laid on a couch. A blanket was put over me and I could tell I was left alone. I pulled my arms and knees to my chest and relaxed. My mind quickly drifted to sleep.


	7. Dark Question

I opened my eyes to the familiar scene of the Burrow. I got up, the blanket sliding off of me. I saw a plate of eggs and toast on the dining table with a steaming cup of hot chocolate. I walked over and sat down. I picked up the fork and started picking at my food. "Hey, you're up." a voice said. I looked up and saw Ginny at the bottom of the stairs. I smiled and got up. "Ginny." I said, going toward her and hugging her. She hugged me tightly. "Where did you go? Harry was worried sick." she said. "He's been asking Ron over and over again to see if I knew where you were." "I…I went to see Draco." I said. "Draco?" she asked. "I know. It seems like a stupid idea. Especially with the way things are." I said. "But I love him Ginny." "Emily. I'm your best friend. I understand." she said. "Everyone else, however, probably won't." "I know. And there's nothing I can do about that." I said. "Right now I just have to do the whole 'well at least I'm home safe' thing." We sat down at the table and I took a bite of the toast. "Your doing or your mom's?" I asked. "It was me. I'm the one who found you last night. Mom doesn't even know you're here." she said. "It'll be hectic when she does." I took a sip of hot chocolate and just nodded. "What about your dad or your brothers?" I asked. "Those lugs have been asleep for ages." she said. "Of course." I said. Ginny leaned back in her chair. I took a bite of my eggs. Ginny smiled and chuckled slightly. "You eat like you haven't eaten in days." she said. "When don't I? I mean, I had good food at the Malfoy Manor, like always, but nothing beats your eggs." I said. "Or your hot chocolate." "It has been your favorite breakfast for the past four years." she said. I smiled and kept eating. We heard footsteps on the stairs. Ron, looking half-asleep, came down and looked for something to eat. Ginny and I looked at each other and then back at him. He finally turned to us. He became wide awake. "Emily!" he said, dropping the muffin he had. "Hi." I said. "What are you doing here? Where have you been? Do you know how bloody worried Harry has been? Not to mention anyone else." he said. "You're all people could talk about. Some of them think you're dead already." "Ron take a breath. I'll explain later okay?" I said. "Forget later. I'm waking up Mom and Dad." he said. He ran up the stairs. "Wonderful." I said. "Just what I need." "Don't forget. Most of them will just be glad you're alive and safe." Ginny said. "Safe? Not necessarily. You know that Death Eaters will be coming after me." I said. "But you're a great witch. You can take Death Eaters." she said. I smiled. "Thanks Ginny. Really." "And you know that the only reason Ron is being like this is because he still has a crush on you." she said. "I hope not." I said. "That was awkward."

_*Flashback* _

_I was sitting at the Slytherin table during lunch. Boys were gathered around me, mostly just watching me eat. I was getting glares from other girls. Ron walked up. "Hey Emily. Can I talk to you?" he said. "Ron! Yes! Yes you can!" I said, relieved that someone was saving me from all of the guys. I got up, took his arm, and ran with him out of the dining hall. "Thanks for that Ron. Those guys just creep me out staring at me." I said. "Well they all think you're pretty." he said. "They all like you." "Well I don't like any of them. I don't like anybody." I said. "So what did you want to talk about?" "Oh...I..." Ron said. People started coming out of the dining hall. "Come on Emily." Pansy said. "Coming." I said. I looked back at Ron. "Sorry." I went after Pansy. "What did Weasley want?" she asked. "I don't know. He didn't say." I said. We headed to Potions class. I sat next to Pansy, across the aisle from Malfoy. Snape started teaching the lesson. "Hey Emily." a voice whispered. I looked behind myself to see a 4__th__ year Ravenclaw. "What do you want?" I asked. "What are you doing tonight?" he asked. "What's it to you?" I asked. "Well I was wondering if you wanted to come to my dorm and..." he said. He winked at me. "Creep." I said. "Oh feisty. I like that." he said. I turned back to the front of the class. "Come on. Not a lot of 3__rd__ years get this opportunity." he said. "Leave me alone." I said. "Hey, come on." he said. "Say another word to her and you'll regret it." Draco snapped. I looked at him. He looked at me and smirked. I looked down at my potions book, smiling. "Class dismissed." Snape said, thirty minutes later. Everyone got up to leave. "Malfoy." I said. He looked at me. "What?" he asked. "Thanks...for earlier." I said. "Well someone had to put that Ravenclaw in his place." he said. He looked around the room. It was empty except for Pansy, Crabbe, and Goyle at the door. Pansy was occasionally glancing at us. "So...I was wondering." he said. "What?" I asked. "Well we haven't really talked since that spin-the-bottle game." he said. "And I still want to take you on that date." I blushed slightly. "A date." I said. "Yes. And I hope that it won't be the only one." he said. "Draco Malfoy...are you asking me out?" I asked. He smiled and chuckled a little. "Well...yes. Emily Potter...will you be my girlfriend?" he asked. I smiled. I nodded. "Yes." I said. He put his hand on my cheek and kissed me. He left, Crabbe and Goyle going with him. Pansy just looked at me, glaring slightly. She left. I smiled and gathered my books. "Emily." Ron said, catching me in the hall. "Oh hey." I said. "What did you want to talk to me about earlier?" "I was wondering...if you wanted...to go out sometime?" he asked. "Oh...Ron...I'm so sorry. I..." I said. "No. I get it." he said. He went off. "What was that about?" Ginny asked. "Ron just asked me out...and got rejected." I said. Ginny had a look of shock on her face. "I rejected him...because I'm going out with Malfoy!" I said. She smiled. We both squealed with delight. _

_*End of Flashback*_

I heard footsteps on the stairway. "Here it comes." I said.


	8. Dark Pain

The twins, Fred and George, were the first ones down the stairs. "Hey stranger." George said. Ron followed them along with his parents. "Emily." their father said. "Hello Mr. Weasley." I said. Mrs. Weasley walked around them all to me and hugged me. "You're not...angry?" I asked. "No." she said. "We're relieved. We thought you died. When Harry wrote saying that you were gone..." "I had to see him." I said. "I didn't even want to leave." "Then why did you?" Ginny asked. "Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy convinced me too." I said. I sat at the table. "I don't really want to talk about it." Mrs. Weasley nodded and started boiling water on the stove. "But what was it like?" Mr. Weasley asked. "She doesn't want to talk about it." Mrs. Weasley said. "But Mom think. She was with all of those Death Eaters. I mean...must've been spooky." Fred said. "Though I wouldn't want to talk either if I had been in bad company too." "Shut up!" I yelled. Everyone looked at me. "Way to be insensitive." Ginny said, punching her brother. She turned to me. "Come on. Let's go upstairs." I nodded and went with her to her room. I sat on her bed. "So...how was it?" Ginny asked. "Honestly...It was nice. Draco took care of me. The only threat there was Bellatrix. She was the only one who was really against it." I said. "I know what you all think. But...I was safe." She smiled. "Well I'm not surprised. I've seen the way he looks at you. You're everything to him." she said. I smiled. "No one else is going to believe me though." I said. "Especially not Harry. He's never liked my relationship with Draco."

*Flashback*

_I sat next to Pansy at the Slytherin table, poking at my eggs while daydreaming. All of a sudden, something blocked my eyesight. "Guess who?" a familiar voice said. "Draco." I said, smiling. He uncovered my eyes and slid into the seat next to me. "Good guess." he said. "So I was thinking...Tonight, we chill by the fire and study together." "Study?" I asked. "More or less." he said, smirking. "It's a date." I said. "Good." he said. He kissed my lips. "I'll see you in class." He walked off. "You know nobody wants to see that." Pansy said. "You're the only one that cares." I said, smirking. Pansy's eyes flicked behind me and she smiled. She looked back at me. "I'm not the only one." she said. I looked the other way to see Harry, Hermione, and Ron coming toward me. I got up. "Harry." I said. "What was that?" he asked. "What was what?" I asked. "With Malfoy." he said. "Harry...I'm dating Draco." I said. "What?" he said, Hermione and Ron looking shocked behind him. "Yeah...He asked me out last week." I said. "And you said yes?" he asked. "Well...yeah." I said. "Why? Why would you say yes to a jerk like him!" he said angrily. "Harry he's a jerk to you. Not to me. I'm not going to say no to someone I like just because him and my brother aren't on good terms. You can't rule over my life Harry." I said. "Everyone in this school sees me as your sister. That's it. Draco sees me as my own person. Not as the sister of the boy who lived. And I love that. I'm sick of my choices revolving around you." Harry just looked at me. After a few moments he shook his head. "You're not going out with Malfoy." he said. "You may be my older brother. But you can't control me. I'm dating Draco." I said. "And there's nothing you can do about it." I walked away from him, out of the dining hall. I felt a hand grab my wrist. I looked at the person, only to see Draco. I smiled. "I saw." he said. He stepped close to me and put his hand on my cheek. "And I promise...he'll never make me let go." He kissed me._

*End*

I laid back on Ginny's bed. "He's really not going to like it now." I said. "He's going to believe that Draco made me go." "Maybe he'll just be glad you're alive and safe." she said. "Well of course. But then he's going to want to kill Draco. And even if I try to explain that it was my choice...He'll still yell about how stupid the relationship is and how stupid I am for loving him." I said. "I don't think there's ever been a time where Harry accepted me and Draco." "Even when you were in the hospital wing?" she asked. "Even then." I said.

*Flashback*

_Draco and I sat on the couch in the Slytherin common room. Pansy, Crabbe, and Goyle entered. The boys had armfuls of baked goods, such as muffins, cupcakes, and donuts. "Don't you two ever stop eating?" I asked. "Maybe if you put down the sweets and picked up a book, you would actually be recognized as fifth years." "And what's that supposed to mean?" Crabbe said. "That's exactly what I'm talking about." I said. "You two have the mental capabilities as a first year. It's amazing you two pass." "Like you can talk." Pansy mumbled under her breath. "Except I'm top of my class Pansy." I said with a smirk. "You act like you're the best person at this school." she said. "She is. She's smart. Beautiful." Draco said, holding me closer. "And I'm dating the most wonderful prefect ever." I said, looking at him. He smiled. "You guys make me want to puke." Pansy said. "Jealous?" I said looking at her. "No." she said. "Sure looks like it." I said. "The only reason anyone would date you is because of who your brother is. Do you think anyone wanted you because of who you are?" she snapped. "Draco and you hated each other and then out of the blue he asks you out and you don't think that's suspicious?" Draco tensed up. I got up. "See...two years ago and that would've bothered me. But why would someone date me for two years because of my brother?" I said. "Don't be mad that I got him. Don't be mad that...we proved it on our anniversary." Pansy's face dropped. I smiled. "You know what you are?" she said. "You're just a b–" I screamed. My back burned with an intensity of someone stabbing me with a red hot knife and twisting it. I dropped to my knees. Draco got up and rushed over to me. "Emily. Emily what is it?" he asked. "My back!" I screamed. He picked me up. "Get out of my way." he said, rushing me out of the room. He ran me to the hospital wing. "What happened?" Madame Pomfrey asked. "I don't know. She just started screaming. She says it's her back." Draco said. "Put her on a bed." she said. Draco laid me down carefully. The pain got steadily worse. Snape and Dumbledore ran in, followed by Harry. "Emily." Harry said. I felt two stabbing pains in my back below each of my ribs. Blood trickled down my sides from where the pain was. "What's happening to her?" Draco asked, his voice full of panic. Snape looked at Dumbledore and the headmaster nodded. "Draco...cut open the back of her shirt." Snape said. Draco looked at him. "We cannot tell what is happening if we cannot see her back." the Potions teacher explained. "Draco please." I said through my teeth, trying not to cry out. Draco nodded and grabbed the bottom of my shirt and started ripping it. The Dark Mark imprinted on my back was moving, the snake waving. Puncture marks were below my ribs, blood pouring from them. "Draco...hold her." Snape said. "This will hurt, even worse than now." Draco sat next to me and held me, my chest resting on his legs and my head resting on his stomach. His hands gripped my arms, holding me still. "I don't like this." Harry said. "He shouldn't be here." "Shut it Potter. If it wasn't for me, she'd be laying on the common room floor, screaming." Draco snapped. "I don't care." Harry said. "I'm her family. You are nothing." "Shut up!" I screamed. They both looked at me. "I want it to go away." Tears ran down my cheeks. Snape stepped up to me and waved his wand over me, muttering a spell. My whole body felt like it was being laid on hot coals, like it was being branded. I struggled in Draco's hold and screamed at the top of my lungs. My body soon went numb. I took deep breaths. Draco let go and wiped away the tears remaining on my cheeks. He got off the bed and kneelt down beside me. "It's okay. It's all over." he whispered. I smiled faintly. He smiled softly and took my hand, bringing it up to his face and kissing it. "I love you." he said. "I love you too." I said, my voice hoarse. "Severus. In my office." Dumbledore said, leaving. "Yes headmaster." Snape said. I looked at him over my shoulder. He nodded and then left. I looked back at Draco. He rubbed the top of my hand with his thumb as he held it. I started coughing. "I'll get you some water." he said. He kissed the top of my forehead and went to go get me something to drink. I pushed myself off my stomach and turned myself onto my back. "I don't like him here." Harry said, sitting next to me. "It's been two years." I said. "Doesn't mean I like it." he said. "Well get used to it." I said. "He's not going anywhere. Okay? He was right. If it wasn't for him, I'd be screaming and bleeding, possibly dying, in the common room right now." "If it wasn't for him? If it wasn't for his father, you wouldn't be in pain at all." he said. "That has nothing to do with Draco. In case you haven't noticed, he's not his father." I said. "He's exactly like his father." he said. "He doesn't care about you." "Then why would he be with me for two years?" I asked. "Harry...I know you don't like him. But I do. I love him. And he loves me. Please just understand that. I don't say anything about how you like Cho Chang." Harry searched for words. "Yeah Harry. Everyone knows about that. And I don't like her. But I don't say anything." I said. "And if you can't...then get out." "Emily..." Harry said. "No. I don't want you here if you stay this way. You couldn't even get over it when I was slowly dying on this bed. You do know this mark can kill me right? If given enough time?" I said. "So just go." Draco came back with a glass of water. "Everything alright?" he asked. "Yes. Harry was just leaving." I said. "Weren't you Harry?" Harry got up and left. I took the water from Draco. "Are you sure you're okay?" he asked. "Yeah...Yeah I'm sure." I said. "Everything is fine as long as I have you."_

*End*

"So when is Harry coming here?" I asked. "Soon. Very soon." Ginny said. "Bet you're happy about that." I said. She smiled. "A little bit." she said. I smiled. "Well I like you more than Cho Chang." I said. Ginny laughed a little. "So what about all your stuff?" she asked. "I don't know. I might have to go back and get it. All I really need is Shadow." I said. "I mean, Draco bought me all new clothes and jewelry. I needed new things anyway. I have my wand and my broom. I just need my cat." "Maybe Harry will bring her." she said. "I mean, he'll want to keep something of yours if he thinks you're dead." "Maybe..." I said. "I guess we'll see."


	9. Dark Denial

"So I have to wait here until they come back? Why can't I go?" I asked Mrs. Weasley. "Because you're already in danger. If they caught you out there...You could be killed on the spot." she said. "So could any of them. I'd be at the same risk." I said. "No. You'd be at a greater risk. Just like your brother would be without the plan." she said. "And you are still underage and under the trace." "I can do anything my brother can." I said. "And if you die? How do you think your brother would feel? Knowing his sister lived and then died trying to protect him?" she said. "You are the only family he has. He needs you." I looked at her. "Okay. I understand. I'll stay here." I said. I went upstairs. Ginny looked at me when I entered the room. "Couldn't convince her. But she got me to understand why I should stay." I said. I sat on the floor, my back against the bed. "I just...I want to help him." "You do. More than you know." Ginny said. "What do you mean?" I asked. Ginny sat next to me. "Remember when your god father died? You wouldn't leave Harry's side. You're one of the reasons he can fight so hard. You two are twins but he sees you as a little sister. And older brothers always do whatever they can to protect their little sisters. That's why he doesn't like you dating Malfoy. He wants to shield you." "He needs to know that I'm just as old as he is. I can take care of myself." I said. "I always have." "What about when you and Malfoy had that fight?" she asked. "Do you remember what Harry did?"

*Flashback*

_I laid with Draco, my head on his chest and his arms around me, in the common room. "I can't believe we can't be close outside of this room." I said. "Those stupid rules she's making..." "I think she's doing a pretty good job. She's making this school a better place." he said. "I mean, we just have to make one sacrifice." "A better place? She's trying to get rid of teachers." I said, sitting up. "The pointless ones. The ones that don't belong to be teachers." he said. "Pointless? They are not pointless Draco. Some of those teachers are actually some of my favorites." I said. "And her punishment methods?" "Are probably working." he said. "Would you be saying that if I got it?" I asked. "Then what? Would they be working then?" "Emily...You're not like the other students." he said. "You know not to break the rules." "What about the no wands thing in her class?" I asked. "Whatever she thinks is best. I mean she's from the Ministry. Why would they send someone that wasn't fit to be a teacher?" he said. "You are unbelievable. The Ministry isn't perfect. And she is definitely not fit to be a teacher. She's a Ministry stooge." I said. "What if we get attacked? How are we going to defend ourselves?" "No one is going to attack us." he said. "Who would?" "Oh I don't know. How about Voldemort?" I asked. "Emily, he's not back. That's just a load that Dumbledore and your brother want everyone to believe." he said. "You think it's something that Harry and Dumbledore made up? You know as well as I do that you know that's not true." I said. "You know the truth. You live with the truth." "Emily—" he started. "Did Harry and Dumbledore give me the mark I have on my back? Did they make it give me heart stopping pain that you had to take me to the hospital wing for?" I asked. "Did they make up what I told you?" Tears filled my eyes. I got up. "Emily—" Draco said, reaching for me. "Did they make up what your own father apologized for?" I yelled, tears spilling over. Draco was speechless. "I...I have to get out of here." I said. I turn and ran. "Emily!" Draco called after me. I ran throughout the school. I got to the Gryffindor entrance painting. "Password?" the fat lady asked. "Can I just go in? I need to see Ginny or Harry or...just someone." I asked, tears pouring down my cheeks. "Password?" she asked again. "Please...I just..." I said, wiping the tears. "Password?" she asked once again. "I don't know the password!" I yelled. "I'm not part of this house! I'm in Slytherin! I just need to see someone!" "Emily?" a voice said. I turned my head and saw Katie Bell. "Can you get me in there?" I asked. She looked at me for a second and then nodded. I put my hands over my ears. Katie said the password and the painting opened like a door. "Thank you." I said, uncovering my ears. I went in. In the common room, Seamus Finnigan and Neville Longbottom were talking about detention. They looked at me. "Get my brother." I said. They looked at each other, slightly confused. "Now!" I yelled. "You're a Slytherin. You're not allowed in here." Neville said. "You're going to have to leave." Seamus said. "Forget it. I'll get him myself." I said. I walked toward the stairs leading to the boy dormitories. Seamus grabbed my arm. "You can't go up there. Leave." he said. I looked at him. I pushed him away, making him trip backwards over books that were laying on the ground. I stood at the bottom of the stairs. "Harry!" I yelled. Neville and Seamus just looked at me. "Harry!" I screamed. "Emily?" I heard Ron say from up the stairs. I heard a door close. Then I heard it open and footsteps run down the stairs. Harry soon was looking down at me from the stairs. "Emily. What's wrong?" he asked, coming down to me. I hugged him and cried. He hugged me. Ron soon ran down the stairs. "How did she get in here?" he asked. "Not now." Harry said to him. Harry walked me over to the couch. He sat me down. "What happened?" he asked. Neville and Seamus left the room. Katie had already left the common room, back into the halls. "Draco...He...We had a fight. About...Voldemort. He acted like he doesn't know the truth. That it's all just something you made up." I said. Harry hugged me. "Ron, look after her." he said once he let me go. "Harry, where are you going?" I asked. "Stay here." he said, walking out. I followed him, leaving Ron confused in the common room. "Harry." I said. "Emily go back." he said. I followed him until I saw what he was looking for. Draco was leaning against a wall, listening to Pansy. "Harry don't." I said. Draco turned his head and saw us. "What the hell is wrong with you Malfoy?" Harry yelled. He had his wand out. Pansy looked at me and scrunched up her nose in disgust. I saw Draco get his wand out. "Stop!" I yelled. I grabbed Harry's wrist. He looked at me. "Please stop." I said. "This won't solve anything." "Emily he deserves—" Harry started. "I know what you think he deserves. But it still won't solve anything." I said. "Emily..." Draco said. I looked at him. "You can't take back what you said." I said. "I love you." he said. "Do you?" I asked. "Of course I do." he said. "How could you doubt that?" I let go of Harry's wrist and turned fully to him. "You denied a big part of my life." I said. "A part of me. That's like denying us, another big part of our lives. Especially when it's the truth." Draco took my hand and put his other hand on my cheek. "Emily. I'm sorry." he said. "I love you." I shook my head. "I can't...Just...not now." I said. He tried to look in my eyes, but I kept them to the ground. He kissed my forehead. "I love you." he whispered. I pulled myself away from him. I turned back to Harry and started walking. Harry put his arm around me, giving a final glare to Draco, and walked with me. _

*End*

"He wanted to kill Draco. Not because he was denying it even when he knew the truth." Ginny said. "But because he hurt you." "Draco's lucky I love him." I said. "You know...I never asked Draco why he did it. I think he just didn't want to believe it. What his father did and why he did it." "But denying it doesn't make it a lie." she said. "I know. And he knows." I said. "He always knew it was true. Doesn't mean he can't hope that it was all a bad dream."


	10. Dark Connection

I sat at the foot of Ginny's bed, hugging my knees. "You okay?" she asked. I looked at the redhead, who was laying on her bed, reading the Quibbler. "Something just doesn't feel right." I said. "What do you mean?" she asked. "I don't know. It's just...I have this feeling." I said. "It's like twin intuition. I just know when something's happening to him." "You think something has happened to him?" Ginny asked, sitting up and putting down the magazine. "Calm down. He's okay." I said. "How do you know?" she asked. "If he was in any real pain, I'd feel it." I said. "It's happened before."

*Flashback*

"_I can touch you now." Voldemort said, holding his finger above Harry's forehead. He pressed down, right on Harry's scar. Harry yelled out in pain. My body burned, my muscles feeling like they were being ripped apart, making me tremble in pain. I fell to my knees and then to the ground. I heard ringing in my ears and my vision became blurry. Finally, a feeling of numbness flooded over my body, the result of Voldemort removing his touch. My heart jumped a beat before I regained my sight. I looked at Harry, who looked back at me. I put my head, covered in sweat, to the ground, trying to regain my breath. "I wonder..." I heard Voldemort said. "If one can feel the pain of the other...If I kill one, do I kill the other?" I looked back at him. "Is that fear I detect in your eyes, my dear?" he asked, raising his wand. "My Lord." Lucius said. Voldemort looked at him, as did I. "Excuse me, my Lord, but what if that theory is true? I'm sure you'd like to kill the boy personally than through his sister." Lucius said. "And if it is false? I still have that opportunity." Voldemort said. "But wouldn't you rather have the girl live with the fact that her whole family is dead?" Lucius asked. Voldemort stared at him for a while. "Excellent thinking Lucius." he said. He looked back at me. "What better pain than witnessing the death of the family? Even if she does die as Harry does." _

*End*

"Do you think you'd die if Harry does?" Ginny asked. "No." I said. "I don't." "Does Harry feel your pain?" she asked. "Yeah. But not to the same degree." I said. "And when it's...you know who's doing, it burns his scar." "He doesn't show it much." she said. We heard a noise, making Ginny look out the window. "They're coming back." she said. She went downstairs. I took a deep breath. I got up. I saw myself in the mirror. 'I look like a ghost.' I thought. My black hair was hung straight down, part of it covering my face. I wore a black tank top and black jeans. I had a chain shaped like a snake hanging from one belt loop and ending on the next. I brushed my hair back behind my ear. I gripped my necklace and then slowly headed down the stairs. I saw the Weasleys, including one of the older brothers, Bill. George was laying on the couch, missing an ear. Professor Lupin, Hermione, Tonks, Fleur, and Hagrid stood in the living room. Last I saw Harry. I took a silent, deep breath. I took another step, the wooden stair creaking beneath my feet. Ginny and Molly were the only one that noticed. They looked up and smiled. I nodded. "Harry." I said. Harry looked my way. "Emily." he said, almost a whisper. Everything got quiet and everyone watched. I smiled. He started for me and I met him halfway, meeting each other in a hug. "I thought you were dead." he said. He let go and looked at me. "But you'd know. You'd feel it." I said. "I thought I did." he said. I shook my head. "Well you were wrong. I did undergo the Cruciatus Curse." I said. "But I got Bellatrix back for that." He smiled and hugged me again. "I'm so glad you're okay." he said. "Good...Keep that feeling." I said.


	11. Dark Worry

I sat on Ginny's bed. "Are you okay?" she asked. "Yeah…I guess," I said. "Then what's with the look on your face?" she asked. "I…I'm just worried about Draco," I said. "What if they blame him for me leaving? I mean, his parents are powerless to stop them from hurting him without possibly getting killed themselves." "I'm sure he's okay," she said. "He can't control you. You've proven that plenty of times."

*Flashback*

"_I'm doing this," I said. "No you're not," Draco said, watching me as I packed. He walked over to me and started pulling things from my bag. I grabbed his wrist. "Yes I am," I said. "I don't know why you're so against this." "Because you could get hurt," he said. "And I could never live with myself if I let you get hurt." "Draco I will be fine. I'll be protected," I said. "Trying to find your godfather is putting yourself in danger," he said. He pulled more things from my bag. "You're not going." "Yes I am. With or without my stuff," I said. "You can't stop me Draco. Sirius is the only family Harry and I have." "He's a criminal," Draco said. I turned to him. "You can taunt Harry with that lie, but not me. I've told you everything. Sirius is innocent. He was framed. You know this," I said. "But he escaped at the end of last year. And no one will tell me how, or where he went. I need to see him." "You leave and I'll tell the Ministry," he said. "You do that, and I'll know you don't love me," I said. I closed my suitcase and left the room._

*End *

"I never found Sirius either. I had to give up," I said. I looked at Ginny. "Do you really think they won't blame him?" "I think they expected you to leave eventually. You are a Potter," she said. "They couldn't really expect you to stay." I smiled. "Thanks Ginny," I said, hugging her. "Anytime," she said, hugging back.

**Sorry it was short. As I do in my stories, I try to follow the plot of the movies. But it is hard. So I'll be teetering from the plot. I'll be working on this, and a few of my other stories, more than I usually do so there might be new chapters soon. Reviews are appreciated but not mandatory, so don't feel pressured.**


	12. Dark Comfort

I stared at the ceiling. "What are you thinking about?" Hermoine asked, standing at my doorway. "Everything," I said. "Just can't really get a good grip on all of this." She walked over to me and sat on my bed. "Do you want to talk about it?" she asked. I looked at her. "No thanks," I said. "I'm okay." I turned over onto my side. She placed her hand on my shoulder. "I know you miss him. So does Harry," she said. "You should talk to him." She left my room. I reached over my shoulder and touched the top of my Dark Mark.

*Flashback*

_Harry and the other kids flooded the halls of the headquarters. "What is that?" Harry asked, hearing the noise that woke them all. They followed the noise to the kitchen. Harry opened the door slightly so they could peek in. The Order all stood around the table. Sirius sat at the end of the table, holding me in his arms. My muscles had multiple spasms and I screamed in pain. Sweat drenched my body and I gripped Sirius's shirt in a tight grip. His arms were tightly around me. "It's okay. I'm here," he said. "I've got you." Mrs. Weasley saw Harry and the others and rushed them out. After about an hour, the pain died down, and I was close to passing out. Sirius laid me on the table and held my hand as I was tended to by the members of the Order. My eyes drifted to the door and I locked eyes with Harry. My body went limp and everything went black._

*End*

Tears welled in my eyes. There was a knock on my door. I sat up and looked, to see that it was Harry. He walked over to me and hugged me. "Everything will be okay." he whispered.

**Again sorry it was so short. I'm working on three stories right now so I'll be going back and forth. Plus I don't want to put too much in the stories. Regarding the flashbacks...I will not put them in every chapter but it's also so you, the readers, can also see her past, which I think is important to any character.**


	13. Dark Inheritance

I stared at the ceiling in Ginny's room, laying on her bed. "Emily?" a voice said. I looked over to see Tonks in the doorway. "Oh hey," I said, sitting up. "What's up?" "Remus wanted me to give you this," she said, holding an Ollivander's box. "Ginny gave it to him. Said you left it at..." "I know. I meant to take it. But I just forgot," I said. I got up and took the box from Tonks. "He wanted you to have it," she said as I opened the box and took out Sirius's wand. I smiled as I ran my fingers along the symbols engraved in the wand. "I've been using my own wand. I don't know why," I said. "I guess I've just been waiting for him to come back and get it." I walked back to the bed and sat down, keeping my eyes on the wand. "Seems like yesterday I got it."

*flashback*

"_My family did this," I said quietly, my eyes on the tombstone. Draco wrapped his arms around me, his chin on my shoulder. "Your family didn't do anything," he said. I looked at him. "My future family did. She's your aunt," I said. Draco kissed my cheek. "I'm sorry," he said. "It's not your fault," I said. Draco stood straighter, making me look up. Professor Lupin was walking toward us, Mad-Eye standing back with Mr. Weasley. "Professor," I said. "Emily. Draco," he said. "I have something for you." I looked at Draco. "You should go home," I said. "Will I see you this summer?" he asked. "Are you coming?" I looked away and then kissed his cheek. "I'll think about it, ok?" "Okay," he said. He kissed my forehead. "I love you." "I love you too," I said. Draco nodded his head toward the professor and walked off. "Emily..." Professor Lupin started. "Not here," I said. "It's a beautiful memorial," he said, looking at the tombstone. "Thanks," I said before walking toward the other two members of the Order. Professor Lupins walked beside me. "Emily," Mr. Weasley said. "I don't know what you guys want, but whatever it is, I don't want to do it here," I said. I took Mr. Weasley's hand and we apparated to the Order's Headquarters, Grimmauld Place. I let go of Mr. Weasley's hand and looked at the three men. "So what is it?" I asked. Professor Lupin held out a box from Ollivander's. "A new wand?" I asked. "I already have one." "Emily..." Mr. Weasley said. I looked at him. The men had very serious looks on their faces. I took the box and slowly opened it. "What is this?" I asked angrily. "He wanted you to have it," Mad-Eye said. "It's yours now." "No!" I yelled. "How dare you?!" I backed away from the men and kicked the wall out of frustration. "This is his wand! Not mine!" I yelled. "His!" Tears came to my eyes. "He left it to you," Professor Lupin said. "No! This isn't how it's supposed to be!" I yelled, my voice breaking. "He's supposed to be here! We were going to be a family!" "He knew the risk—" Lupin started. "No! I don't want to hear about risks!" I yelled. "The prophecy said that either Harry or Voldemort is going to die in the end! What if it's Harry?! I'll have no one! What if I don't want to take that risk?!" Tears fell down my cheeks. I put my back to the wall and sunk to the floor. "It's not fair." I looked at the wand, sitting next to me in its box. "Emily. I know it hurts. But Sirius...He died protecting what was most precious to him. You and Harry," Mr. Weasley said, walking toward me. "That wand is what he wanted you to have most out of all of his possessions." I picked it up. "It's not mine. It's his," I said. I got up. "And it belongs in his room." I pushed past the men and walked to Sirius's room. I grabbed the handle on the door, my heart pounding in my chest. I opened the door and walked in the room, overwhelmed by the scent of my godfather. I looked around the room and placed the wand on his bed. "You're supposed to be here," I said quietly, a tear falling on the wand. I climbed into the bed and curled up, quietly sobbing._

*End*

I wiped away my tears. Tonks sat beside me. "When does it stop hurting?" I asked. Tonks hugged me as I cried and held onto the wand for dear life.


	14. Dark Plan

I watched the tent for Bill and Fleur's wedding being risen from the kitchen. "Hey," Harry said, walking up behind me. "Hey," I said. "So we need to talk," he said. I looked at him. "About what?" I asked. "What you're going to do if the wedding is attacked," he said. I looked back out the window. "I have Buckbeak," I said. "I've already practiced running out and getting on. He understands that I won't have time to bow to him." "And after that?" he asked. "Harry...I'm going back to Hogwarts," I said. "I have to." "Emily, you can't go back," he said. "The dangers—" "Don't talk to me of dangers. You're going out to find his Horcruxes," I said. I turned to him and put my hands on his shoulders. "Harry, I love you. You're my brother. Big brother by a few minutes. I know you want to keep me safe. But I have to go back. If I don't, Ginny and all of them could be in even more danger." He hugged me. "I don't want to lose you," he said quietly. "You won't," I said. "Once I get on Buckbeak, I'll be heading for the Forbidden Forest." "You're going straight back?" he asked. "Yes. I am. I'm going to live with the spiders," I said. "They'll protect me. And then once the school year starts, I'll be back in Slytherin. And we'll see what happens." "They'll kill you," he said. "They won't. Not with you out there. Besides..." I said. "He wants to do it himself." I kissed his cheek. "Trust me. I know what I'm doing."

**Sorry this is so short, but I finally defeated my writer's block. Wanna know how? Yesterday I went to Harry Potter world and I now own Sirius Black's wand. That's where the last chapter came into my head. I'm working on it, slowly but surely. Next chapter should be longer.**


	15. Dark Hiding

I put down my glass of champagne on a table. The wedding had been beautiful. I wore a silver, sleeveless dress that went down to my knees, my heels matching. The material looked like liquid Mercury, with swirls of green. My black hair was in a side braid and I had on my black Onyx necklace. There were plenty of guests as the evening had moved on to the reception. I saw Luna dancing with her father and smiled. "Well hello there pretty lady," Fred said as both of the twins slid to my side. "Care to dance?" George asked. "Guys, you know I don't dance," I said. "Come on. It's our big brother's wedding," Fred said. "Plus it'll take my focus off my non-ear," George said. They held out one of their hands. I laughed and put my hands in theirs. They pulled me onto the dance floor. I laughed as they twirled me, successfully not pulling me any one way. "You guys are so in sync. What's your secret?" I joked. The boys smiled. "We just don't want to rip apart a girl like you," Fred said. The boys dipped me, their connected arms holding me, as the song ended. The boys brought me back up. "Sorry boys, I'm stealing her," Ginny said, coming out of nowhere and grabbing my arm. I laughed as she pulled me away. "Are you enjoying this? Have you danced with my brother yet?" I asked. She smiled. "No, not yet," she said. "I'm going to dance with you first." "I'm honored," I said, smiling. We hooked our arms together and started walking toward the dance floor. We froze when a ball of light appeared. Our smiles disappeared. "The Ministry has fallen. The Minister of Magic is dead," the ball of light said. "They're coming. They're coming." It disappeared and everyone started to panic. I looked around for Harry, letting go of Ginny. Before I knew it, fire erupted on some of the decorations from a Death Eater. I made my way through the screaming and fighting crowd. I barely dodged a spell aimed at Mr. Weasley. He saw me and grabbed me, quickly pushing me out of the tent. I backed away from the tent, staring at the scene. I heard a meow at my feet. I looked down and saw Midnight. She pushed my leg with her head. I scooped her up and started running. I could hear footsteps behind me and Midnight hissed. I got out Sirius's wand from a small bag I had under my dress. "Serpensortia," I said. Multiple snakes, from boas to rattlesnakes, came from my godfather's wand and landed on the ground. "Go," I hissed. They slithered back the way I came. I kept running until I heard wings flapping. I looked up to see Buckbeak soaring above me. He got lower to the ground, landing only a few feet in front of me. I slowed down, preparing to bow. I heard a yell of pain and saw a burst of green light, followed by the sound of quicker footsteps. I ran up to Buckbeak, who moved his feet in slight impatience. "I'm sorry. There's no time," I said as I climbed on him. "Go." He took off running, quickly taking to the sky. I looked behind us, looking for anyone who was following. "To the forest," I said, my eyes looking for any Death Eaters. Buckbeak responded by nodding and flapping his wings. Midnight curled up in my arms. I laid back. "Thank you Buckbeak," I said. I closed my eyes once I put Sirius's wand back in my bag. I opened my eyes about twenty minutes later to Midnight standing on my stomach, hissing. I sat up and saw a black, smoky figure coming toward us. I looked down to see where we were. We were closing in on the forest. "Buckbeak, down!" I ordered. He dived toward the ground. I grabbed a hold of Midnight and jumped off once I was close enough to the ground. "Go!" I yelled, running into the forest. Buckbeak ran off in a different direction, the black figure following me. I ran, dodging branches and roots. I slid under a collection of tree roots that had risen above the ground. I put Midnight down and got out Sirius's wand. I put my hand over to my mouth and nose to keep my breathing quiet. I heard twigs snap as the Death Eater got closer. "Come here little girl," I heard. I froze as I saw Bellatrix. Anger filled my body but I stayed put. I heard Buckbeak screech and branches break as he flew out of the forest. "Oh no you don't," Bellatrix said, taking off after Buckbeak. "Don't kill him," I said quietly. I climbed out of the roots and started walking, Midnight at my heels. I looked around, searching for any spider webs. I heard a loud growl. Midnight, scared, nudged herself between my ankles. "Come on," I said to her. "We have no enemies in this forest." I started walking. "I hope." I followed the growling, only for it to get louder and more threatening. I stopped when I saw a large creature in front of me, hidden by the mist. It started walking toward me, its outline getting more defined as it got closer. "Fluffy," I said. The growling stopped and the giant, three-headed dog took another step forward. "I was wondering what Hagrid did with you," I said, going up to the dog. The heads got lower and sniffed me. The dog laid down and looked at me, panting happily. "I missed you too," I said. "But I need to find the spiders." The dog whined but got up and started walking. I followed the dog, Midnight keeping her distance from him. Fluffy stopped once spider webs started appearing between most trees. "Thank you," I said. The dog gave a soft bark and then turned around and walked off. I picked up Midnight and walked further. As I walked, I heard the spiders started to creep down. "Glad to see you guys are healthy," I said as more and more spiders of all sizes crept out. "Your father would be proud." I walked to Aragog's old web and laid by it. Midnight curled up on my stomach and spiders rested in the parts of the web I wasn't on and webs around it. "Good night. Attack anyone who is a threat," I said.


	16. Dark Capture

I popped a berry in my mouth, Midnight chewed on a dead bird, and the spiders around us just built webs. I watched two spiders fight, one slightly bigger than the other and trying to establish dominance. My dress was torn at the bottom, some stitched together with web. I absent-mindedly ran my fingers on the engravings on Sirius's wand. "It's been days," I said. "Maybe I could sneak in the castle. Get some clothes I left." I looked at the tree next to where I was sleeping. "Two weeks. Two weeks and a day. And I'm still in this dress. I should've packed something other than the wand." I looked at my heels, covered in mud and sitting at the root of the tree. I looked around at the spiders. One of them crept up to my side. I put my hand on its abdomen. I smiled. "I'm lucky though. I don't where I'd be if it wasn't for Hagrid." Midnight rubbed up against me and tilted her head. "If it wasn't for him, Fluffy would've eaten us. If he didn't, these spiders would."

*Flashback*

_I sat in Hagrid's hut. "Now you have to remember, you can't tell anyone about what you saw," he said, sitting down at the table. "Well then I would have to admit to being out of the castle," I said, petting Fang by the fire. "Thanks for showing me Hagrid." "Well I needed to move Fluffy out of the castle and since it's the last day..." he said. "He likes you." "Because of you. If you weren't with me, he would've eaten me," I said. "You just have to get his trust. And the more you visit him, the more he'll take a liking to you," he said, pouring a cup of tea. He handed me the cup. "So I can go in the forest?" I asked. "Well to certain parts," he said. "And not without me, for a while." I took a sip of the tea, giving Fang a belly rub. "You have a way with creatures," he said. I looked at him. "Until this year, I didn't even know they existed. They're interesting," I said. "I should know these creatures by now. I should've grown up learning about them." I took a deep breath. "I got robbed of the life I should've had. That Harry should've had." "How about this then," Hagrid said. "You come down here. Tend to them with me." I looked at him. "You mean it?" I asked. "Well you're down here all of the time anyway," Hagrid said. "I'll talk to Professor Dumbledore about it for next year." I smiled. "That'd be...amazing," I said. "Thank you Hagrid." _

*End*

"I wonder if he got away," I said. I stood up and stretched. I started to walk. A spider followed me. I had Sirius's wand in my hand as I walked. My eyes kept wandering as I walked and I listened to everything, getting a little jumpy when the spider snapped a twig. I looked at it. "Jump from tree to tree. You won't break anything that way," I said. It looked at me and then climbed up the tree. I smiled. "Thank you," I said. I kept walking. I heard another twig snap. "I thought I told you—" I started. I froze when I saw the spider on the tree. I looked around, hearing another twig snap. The spider squeaked and fell to the ground. I looked at it, its legs curling up. I backed away and started running back to the spider nest. I got tackled and held to the ground. "Let go of the wand," a voice growled in my ear as his hand squeezed my wrist. "No," I said, my face being shoved into the ground. "Well who do we have here?" another voice said. The hand was removed from my wrist, only to be replaced by a foot. I yelled in pain and frustration as he pressed down on my hand and wrist. I was finally forced to let go, the wand being snatched up once it was released, and I was forced to my feet, my arms being twisted behind my back. "Do you know who I am?" the man holding the wand asked. I smirked. "No," I said. "But you know who I am." "That I do, Miss Potter," he said, smiling. "That I do." He punched me and I knocked out cold.

**That flashback was inspired by one of the review comments asking why the creatures listen to Emily. Here's a bit more background for the creation of the character. I thought of her back when the first movie came out and I was about seven. I had a love for Fluffy and didn't want to imagine the dog being against Emily. I always had imagined her with a good and caring nature, which to me was enough to connect her to the creatures but now that I type this out and think about it, it wouldn't be enough in that universe. There's no way that all of the creatures would be naturally okay with her. So I had to think about what they had in common and that was their love for Hagrid. Well, except for Buckbeak because all you needed to be on his good side was respect for him (cough cough Malfoy) And once she had their trust, thanks to Hagrid, the more time she spent with them, the more they liked her and saw that she really cared. And they began to care for her too. Honestly, I had never even thought about it until that review so I thank xXMizz Alec VolturiXx for that. Meaning...If you guys have any questions about something in the story, you can either inbox me them or put them in the reviews. However, I can't guarantee I'll be able to address each question in the story so if you really want to know, you can inbox me and I'll either tell you the answer or I'll tell you if I'll address it. **


	17. Dark Torture

I regained consciousness in a dark basement. I sat up, feeling chains around my wrists. I blinked a few times, trying to adjust my eyes to the darkness. "You're awake, Miss Potter," a voice said. I looked around, eventually making out Ollivander. "What are you doing here?" I asked. "Where is here?" "The cellar of Malfoy Manor," he said. "I am like you. A prisoner." "A prisoner," I said quietly. I heard footsteps, making me look towards a door. It opened and Wormtail pushed Luna in. "Well good. You're awake," he said, looking at me. "Emily," Luna said. The chains fell from my wrists at the flick of Wormtail's wand. I stood up. "Where's my wand?" I asked. Wormtail walked over and grabbed me, dragging me with a wand to my back to the door. "Let's go," he said. He walked me up the stairs. Bellatrix and the Malfoy family were in the room at the top of the stairs. "Well look who's here," Bellatrix said. Draco stood up slowly from the chair he was sitting in. "Emily," he said. He took a step towards me. "No Draco," Bellatrix said, making him stop. I looked at him. He had Sirius's wand in his hand, making me smile softly. He followed my gaze and then looked back at me, smiling softly. My eyes went back to Bellatrix, who was walking to me. She pressed the tip of her wand at my throat. "I should just kill you right here," she said. "Then do it," I said. I could see her jaw tighten. I smirked. "You can't, can you? You're under orders not to," I said. "I'm not scared of you, Bellatrix." I could see anger in her eyes but then she smiled. "Crucio," she said. I fell to my knees in pain, trying not to scream out in pain. "I may not be able to kill you," she said. "But I can torture you within an inch of your life." The pain intensified. I started screaming. "How does that feel?" she asked, lifting the curse. I didn't move, my body still feeling spasms of pain. Draco stared at me in horror. Bellatrix grabbed my hair and pulled me up to my feet. "I think I'll let the Snatchers have a go at you," she said. I saw the werewolf leader smile. He was the one who had taken my wand and knocked me out. "What do you think of that Fenrir?" "I like that thought," he said. "Bellatrix..." Narcissa said, who had been standing idly by. Bellatrix smiled and pushed me to the Snatchers. "We're going to have lots of fun," Fenrir said. Bellatrix snickered as she gathered the Malfoys and led them out of the room. "Let's give them privacy," she said. Once the door shut, I punched the werewolf in the face, busting his lip on his teeth. I quickly backed away as he regained composure. "You're going to regret that," he said. "I will never regret that," I said. He moved for me, the other two Snatchers staying back. With every step he took forward, I moved backward, looking around for anything that could be used to defend myself. He leapt at me, knocking me to the ground, and dug his nails into my shoulders. I grabbed his wrists, trying to pull him out. He stood up, pulling me up with his hands still in my shoulders. He shoved me against the wall and pulled out his nails. The other two Snatchers started hitting me with spells once he backed away. When they stopped, I had a swollen eye, a busted lip, and multiple cuts on my body. Blood was coming from the side of my head and my breathing was shallow. I had lost all strength in my legs, leaving me to sit against the wall. "Come on now. You can't be finished yet," Finrir said. Tears fell from my eyes. He started walking to me. "No," I said quietly shaking my head. "No." He grabbed my neck and pulled me up. "Yes, my dear," he said, smirking. His grip tightened and I could feel his nails digging into my neck. I weakly gripped his wrists, whimpering from the pain. "Very good Finrir," a voice said. Bellatrix had walked back into the room. "Not so high and mighty anymore." Finrir let go of my neck, making me fall to the floor. I tried to push myself up, but unable to lift myself more than an inch off the floor. "Scared yet?" she asked, standing by my head. I spat blood on her boots, making her jump backwards. "You little—" She pointed her wand at me. "Crucio!" she shouted. Pain radiated through my body, more intense than anything I've ever felt. I screamed at the top of my lungs, my vision going dark. My body felt numb once the pain stopped. Bellatrix hoisted me up by my arm and dragged me to the stairs to the cellar. She pushed me down, my breath being knocked out when I hit the door. I stayed balled up at the bottom of the stairs, trying to regain any strength I could. "Wormtail!" Bellatrix yelled. He ran to her side. "Yes, ma'am?" he said. "Chain her up," she ordered, looking at me. "Pathetic." Wormtail came down the stairs, wand out, and opened the door. He dragged me back to my chains and wrapped them around my wrists. Once I was restrained, he scurried back up the stairs, locking the door behind him. "Emily," Luna said, taking a step toward me. "No," I said, still trying to catch my breath. "Please. Stay away from me." Luna just looked at me with a sad but understanding look on her face. "All right," she said. The cuts on my face stung from my tears, along with the occasional sting on my arms from tears that had fallen. I fell over to feel the cool floor the cellar. I closed my eyes and took slow, shallow breaths. After a few minutes, I started feeling dizzy from blood loss. I tried to raise my hands to my head but the chains stopped them. I tried to pull myself into a different position so my hands were closer to my head but I couldn't find the strength. "Emily, let me help you," I heard Luna say. "No," I said weakly. "Please trust me. You don't want to see me." I could feel my hair stick to my neck with sweat and blood. "You're going to die if the bleeding doesn't stop," she said. "Don't worry. It'll stop," I said. "I won't die." Everything felt like it was spinning. I closed my eyes to keep from puking. I could feel the blood dry on my head. I could hear footsteps in the room at the top of the stairs every so often. I had to keep wondering if someone was going to come down to get me. Sometimes, I could hear voices. At first, I could tell who was speaking, but the voices blurred together after a while. The days just blended together. I couldn't even tell if a day passed or not. For all I knew, it was just one day. The cellar didn't have any windows, but I couldn't open my eyes anyway. My strength just wasn't returning to me. The bleeding had stopped but I knew that I'd be taken soon and given new wounds to bleed from. And I was always right. Every time I heard footsteps, it was them coming to take me or to take Luna, which I just couldn't allow. I would tell them to take me. I didn't even want to know how Luna sounded when screaming. My blood was starting to become a stain on the floor. They made Luna clean it since they never took her. She finally stopped trying to come close to me though. When she got close to me, to clean the blood on the floor, I would tell her to stop and clean it myself. Torture was unbearable, but I knew they wouldn't kill me. I couldn't say the same for Luna. They added Griphook, a goblin from Gringotts, to the collection of prisoners. He didn't try to talk to me, which I expected. I remember him from the first time I went to the bank. He wasn't too fond of me. I could only wonder how much longer I'd be down here. Bellatrix was ready to kill me. She left me barely breathing each time she got a hold of me. I was surprised they hadn't called a certain "Dark Lord" to Malfoy Manor already. Maybe I was just the wrong Potter. Or maybe they all just got too much joy from hearing me scream. All but three.


	18. Dark Healer

I sat with my back to the wall and my knees up. My arms were fully extended, my elbows on my knees, and my head was resting between them. My dress was stained with my blood and there were barely any parts of my legs or arms without bruises or cuts. I didn't even have to look to know my sides had dark purple bruises. I had been kicked over and over again when magic didn't seem enough. My bottom lip was sore from being busted and the wound reopening. My nails were broken from clawing at my attackers and the chains on my wrists. My head was bleeding from a new wound somewhere above my temple. I could hear the door open and footsteps came my way. I lacked the energy to lift my head or even open my eyes. I felt the chains fall from my wrists. I took a deep breath, expecting my hair to be pulled or my arm to be pulled. I was surprised when an arm went under my knees and another behind my back. The person picked me up and carried me out, the door shutting behind them. They moved quickly and quietly, pausing at some moments. I could see the light change from behind my eyelids. I ended up in a lit-up room, hearing the door close and lock. They carefully let my legs down and put my arm behind their neck. It had to be a guy since I didn't feel any long hair. Either that or a woman with her hair up. They pulled the zipper to my dress down and removed it, along with my underwear. I was placed in liquid that stung my cuts. A hand cupped my cheek, only to move under my chin and tilt my head back. A flowery fragrance was in the air, relaxing my body and mind. I could feel part of my necklace's chain being lifted. Fingers messed with the clasp. My hand shot out of the liquid, grabbing the hand. The hand turned in mine and grasped it. Lips pressed against my forehead. I forced my eyelids open. It was Draco. He sat in black pants and one of his white button-up school shirts, his sleeves rolled up. I looked around. I was in his bathroom, in the tub. Tears came to my eyes. "What are you doing?" I asked, my voice hoarse. "I couldn't leave you like that any longer," he said. I shook my head. "Draco...you shouldn't be doing this," I said. I tried to lift myself out, but Draco softly put his hands on my shoulders and kept me down. "Please," he said. "I couldn't." I looked at him. His eyes were red. "I had to listen to you scream. I had to listen and tell myself that I couldn't do anything. I could've helped you." He looked away from me. "I could've helped. But I didn't. And now...now you're like this. All of the blood you lost. All of the pain you've experienced." I grabbed his hand. "There was nothing you could do," I said. He looked at me. "I could've stopped her," he said. "No. I would've never let you try," I said. "You've done enough for me." "I've done nothing," he said. "You've done everything," I said. "I know you have my wand." "Yeah," he said. "I took it once they brought you in." Tears fell down my cheeks. "It's my godfather's," I said. "He left it to me. You have no idea how happy I am that you have it." He wiped my tears away and smiled. He leaned down and kissed me. "I love you," he said. "And that's why I have to get you out of here." He grabbed a cloth and started cleaning the blood off of me. "I'm going back to Hogwarts," I said. Draco froze. "There's nothing else I can do." "You can't go back," he said. "I have to," I said. "I can't stay here, obviously. I can't go back into hiding. They'll find me and it'll worse than this." "Why not hide with someone else?" he asked. "I'd be putting them at risk too and I can't do that," I said. "I know you don't like this. Harry didn't either. But it's the only option. What if I didn't go back and they took it out on Ginny or Neville or any of my friends? I can't take that risk." I winced as Draco started cleaning my arms. I looked at him. "I know what I'm doing." I took a deep breath. "You have to put me back in the cellar." "I won't do that," he said. "You have to," I said. "I can't let you get hurt because they knew you let me escape. I have to escape while with someone else." I put my hand on his cheek. I smiled. I grabbed his shirt and pulled him into the tub. He laughed. "What are you doing?" he asked. "I wanted you closer to me," I said. He sat on the edge of the tub, his feet staying in. He started washing my hair. "Do I still have clothes here?" I asked. "Yeah you do," he said. "You don't think I'd leave you in that rag, do you?" "I was hoping you wouldn't," I said. "I've been wearing that for a while now." "I could have it fixed if you want it back," he said. "Don't bother," I said. "Unless this goes how I want it to, there will be no reason to wear it anyway." "What dress is that?" he asked, looking at it. "It's the one your mom got me for Christmas two years ago," I said. "She sent it by owl since I wasn't spending Christmas with you." I felt his hands freeze at my shoulders, my newly cleaned hair over my shoulder. "This is why," he said. I shook my head. "No. My godfather was why," I said. "I was spending it with him." I looked over my shoulder at Draco. "I would spend every holiday, every day, every minute with you. It doesn't matter if that includes your father or not," I said. "I love you. And nothing will ever change that." I grabbed his hand. "Now hurry up. I'm going to get all wrinkly." He smiled and let out a breathless laugh. He wrapped his arms around me. "Okay."


	19. Dark Escape

I stood in the middle of the room. I wore a black tank top and black jeans. "Where did you get the clothes?" Bellatrix asked, circling me. "Draco gave them to me," I said. "If I had gotten out on my own, I would've left." Bellatrix smirked. "You think you can leave," she said. "You think you can break me," I said. Bellatrix stopped in front of me, her face showing her anger. She took a deep breath and then smiled. "I know I can break you," she said. "I can take away what is most precious to you." "You can't take anything from me," I said. "I took Sirius," she said. "No! You didn't," I said. "You could never take him away from me." "I took him and I can take Draco," she said. "Don't you touch him," I said. "I'm not going to lay a finger on him," she said. "And after today, he'll never lay another finger on you." I felt a hand on my shoulder, fingers going under my tank top straps. I looked over my shoulder to see Fenrir. He wrapped his other arm around my waist, pulling me close to him. My heart started pounding and my mind started racing. I lifted up my foot and pulled Sirius's wand out of my boot. I elbowed Fenrir in the face, making him let go of me and backed up. I pointed the wand at Bellatrix. "Stay back," I said. "Where did you get that?" she said. "I took it out of Draco's room while he was getting my clothes," I said. "I love him but he still shouldn't turn his back on me. I wasn't put into Slytherin for nothing." Bellatrix stared at the wand. "You know who this wand belongs to, don't you?" I said. "Sirius." She took a step toward me. I flicked the wand, the tile at her feet exploding. "I would stay back, like I told you to." I saw Fenrir regain his composure in my peripheral vision. "You can't get away," Bellatrix said. "We'll see about that," I said. I could see Bellatrix's hand shake. "Wanna see a trick I learned?" I asked. I pointed the wand over my shoulder, pressing the tip on my shoulder blade. I slowly dragged the wand over my shoulder and around my arm, the snake from my Dark Mark following it. Once the snake's head reached my wrist, it disappeared, an actual snake appearing from my wrist. "I created this technique last year," I said. The snake's tail fell from my wrist. "Isn't he magical?" I asked. The snake started hissing at Bellatrix. Fenrir took a step closer to me, making the snake quickly snap at him. "You think a little snake will save you?" Bellatrix asked, chuckling. "I doubt it could even kill a man." "He's more for protection than for offense," I said. Fenrir lunged for me. The snake swiftly attacked, biting the werewolf in the neck. Fenrir fell to the ground, unable to move. "But he can paralyze people for a few hours," I said. The snake coiled around my feet. "Have fun with him," I said. The snake slithered up my body, back into my arm and returned to my back. I smiled. "I'll see you in the end." I disapparated from the room and landed in some forest, scaring a deer. I held the wand close to me. "The end," I said. "How soon is the end?"


	20. Dark Intrusion

I started to walk, looking for any signs of where I was. I sat at the base of a tree and put my head in my hands. "Okay. I just have to focus. Picture somewhere close and familiar," I said. I looked around. "And I am talking to myself." I took another deep breath and tried to think of a place I knew. I thought of the train station. When I opened my eyes, I stood at an empty train station. I shook my head, tears forming. "Get out of my head," I said. "You can't escape me," Voldemort's voice whispered. I covered my ears, my hands shaking. "Please." I squeezed my eyes shut as a hissing sound in my ear got louder. I opened my eyes as soon as it stopped. I was back in the forest. I held Sirius's wand tighter. "That can't happen again," I said, before disapparationing from the forest. I landed on a beach, the water splashing up on rocks. I sat down and took off my boots, putting my bare feet in the sand. I closed my eyes, breathing in the ocean breeze.

*Flashback*

"_You have to teach me," I said, barging into the Potions classroom. Snape looked up at me. "Teach you what?" he asked. "Occlumency," I said. "You have to teach me." Snape came from behind his desk, his eyes never leaving me. "Why the sudden urgency?" he asked. "I just want to be safe," I said. "You have no need to worry," he said. "Mr. Potter's mind has already been infiltrated. That's why the lessons are needed." "What if Harry can keep him out? I have no doubt he'll be able to get into my mind as well," I said. "I just...don't want him to get to Harry through me." I took a deep breath and looked at the floor. "I know that Harry is his target. That he may not even try with me. I'm not The-Boy-Who-Lived. I'm not asking for private lessons. But I'm asking for some teaching. Even if he doesn't try to get into my mind...I don't want anyone else to be able to use my thoughts." "Alright," Snape said, making me look up at him. "I will help you learn. At random moments, I will attempt to get into your mind. This will include dreams. You must resist. You must keep me out." I smiled. "Thank you Professor," I said. "I won't let you down." _

*End*

I felt the water on my ankles, stinging my cuts. I opened my eyes to see the wave retreating. "I have to focus," I said. I looked down the beach, seeing no trace of man. "Just a few more weeks. Then I'll be back at school." I got up and started walking. The breeze felt nice as I tried to keep my bare feet out of the water. The wand tucked in my back pocket. I looked at my open cuts. "I need to find some bandaging," I said. "Before they get infected." I stopped and looked around. "I'm talking to myself. Great." I started to take another step, only to feel my chest tighten. "Are you?" his voice whispered. I looked around, almost losing my balance. My cuts started stinging. The water was above my ankles. I looked at the ocean, seeing another wave coming toward me without the water at my feet returning. I backed away before turning to try and go back. The water started going back and dragged me with it, the sand around my feet slowly disappearing. I tried to take a step and lost my balance, falling into the few inches of water. I pushed my upper half up with my hands, but a wave crashed over me before I could get to my feet. I tried to gain a grip on the sand but it just went through my fingers. My wounds stung with the salt from the water. "There is nowhere you can hide," his voice whispered. I was dragged deeper under the water, the pressure getting stronger on my body. I fished my wand out of my pocket and disapparated from the water. I landed in a field and gasped for air. "Focus," I said to myself. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I cleared my head. "I will not let him in," I said. "I will not let him in." I opened my eyes. "He will not get in."

**I would've posted this earlier but I wanted to make it a little longer than the previous chapter. Without some extra work, it would've been shorter. One of the suggestions was paragraphs, and while I'm not good at that, it made me look at what you guys are reading and...wow. Without the flashbacks separating some of it, it is a big thing of text and I am sorry for making you read it like that. I will do my best to edit how I format it when there aren't flashbacks separating anything. Or if there is a big thing of text after a flashback. Thank you for all who suffer through that. And thank you all for reading this story. Really. I get emails when I get a new follower and favorite for this story and I got about five emails today and...I was so honored. I would not be continuing if it wasn't for all of you. So really, thank you.**


	21. Dark Ride

I opened my eyes and looked around at the dark forest around me. I got up and disapparated, apparating at Knockturn Alley. I looked through a window at the date. "I've been hiding for weeks," I said quietly. "Time to go." I disapparated, landing in front of a train. "Whoops," I said, getting out of the train tracks. The platform was crowded with parents, some crying and pale from worry. I looked around, none of the people even noticing I was there. I saw the Weasleys, Mr. Weasley's face stern. I slipped on the train and stared at the door that led to the other students. I took a deep breath and held my head up. I opened the door and started walking through, looking straight ahead. I heard whispers as I walked. I couldn't tell if they were about my scars or just the fact that I was here. I opened the last door and saw Neville sitting across from Ginny. Neville looked up and smiled. Ginny looked behind herself and smiled. She got up and I walked to her, hugging her as soon as I got to her. I pulled Neville into the hug. "You're here," Ginny said. "I thought you'd be there." "That was the plan," I said. "But I was found." Neville stared at my arms. "Malfoy Manor wasn't very fun." Neville let me into the booth and then sat next to me. "Do you really think you'll be safe?" he asked. "I'm not completely sure. There is a chance I will not be there for more than an hour. And if that happens, then there is a strong chance I will only be alive for a few more hours," I said. "Bellatrix will not let me live if I return to her after I've escaped. She'll make it as painful as she possibly can. But it's worth it. I would rather die after trying to be with my friends than live hiding while you guys face everything." Ginny reached across the table and gripped my hand. I smiled softly. "I just wish he would be there," I said. "I know I'd be safe with him." Neville put his arm around me. "How long has it been since you've slept?" Ginny asked. I chuckled a bit. "A really long time," I said. "You should get some. We'll be there before you know it," Neville said. I leaned against the window and closed my eyes.

_I laid with Sirius in his bed, staring at his ceiling. "So does it hurt?" he asked. "Nah. It's just like a big tattoo most of the time," I said. "A really shameful tattoo, but still." He sat up. I stared at him. "I wanna be like you," I said. He looked at me. "What do you mean?" he asked. "I wanna be an Animagus," I said. "No. Absolutely not," he said, getting out of the bed. "Why not?" I asked, sitting up. "Because if I taught you, and you were caught, you'd be given a sentence to Azkaban," he said. "That's what happens when you are unregistered." "And if I register, they'll wonder where I learned it from," I said. "I'm not going to get caught." "I can't risk that," he said. "You do not want to go to Azkaban." I swung my feet over the side of the bed, bending down to put back on my boots. "What's the worst that could happen?" I asked, lacing up my boots. As soon as they were all laced up, I sat back up. "Me," a woman's voice said. I turned around and Bellatrix stood in Sirius's place. I stood up, only to be blinded by a flash of green._

I opened my eyes in a cold sweat. The train had stopped moving. I looked at Ginny. "Death Eaters," she said. I heard a door open. I looked around for a second before sliding under the table. Ginny put one of her hands on the seat. I wrapped my pinky around hers. I heard the door open. I saw a man walk up, though I could only see his bottom half, which was the bottom of a long, black coat, black pants, and black shoes. Neville got up. "Hey losers," he said. "He's not here." I closed my eyes and waited for the man to walk away, hoping that no one said anything. I let out a breath of relief when he left. As soon as I heard the door close, I came up from beneath the table. "Good job, Longbottom," I said as Neville sat down. "I'm surprised I'm still here." "Why?" Ginny asked. "Well I figured someone would tell. Like Pansy," I said. "And I'm sure he wouldn't have let me continue to Hogwarts." "We'd never let him take you," Neville said. I smiled and put my arm around his shoulders. "That's sweet," I said. The train started moving again. "How much longer until we're there?" "Can't be much longer now," Ginny said. I nodded. "Are you okay?" Neville asked. "Yeah," I said. "Just a little nervous. I'm not quite sure what'll happen at the end of these tracks." I looked at Ginny and smiled. "But whatever does, I'll be ready."


	22. Dark Arrival

We got off the train. I held Ginny's hand with a tight grip. "I found this," she said, pulling a Slytherin robe out of her bag. I smiled. "I just can't keep track of my clothes, can I?" I said, putting the robe on.

Before we entered the gates to Hogwarts, we had to separate into our houses. I stood with the Slytherins, keeping my face out of sight and avoiding eye contact with fellow students. We walked into the school, all in lines. We walked into the Great Hall, the tables removed. Snape stood at the front. I closed my eyes, waiting for the sorting to be over so I could go to my bed, hopefully still without being recognized by the Death Eater staff. I opened my eyes as the last student was sorted and locked eyes with Professor McGonagall. She looked mortified. I looked down at the floor, only to snap back up when I heard a familiar, annoying voice. "I'm going to get her," Pansy said to Millicent Bulstrode. I took out my wand. "Silencio," I said, quietly. I smiled as I watched Pansy silently panic at her lack of speech.

We were finally released to our dormitories. As we started to walk out, I kept my head low and my eyes on the floor. I stopped, as did most of room when I saw someone standing in front of me. I gripped my wand tightly and looked up, face-to-face with a man. "What is it, Amycus?" Snape asked. He smirked. "Seems someone let this trash slip in," the Death Eater said. Everyone had stopped to watch. "Must be looking in a mirror then," I said. He swung his arm, but I caught his wrist before he made contact. "Nice try," I said, pushing his arm and making him stumble back a bit. I turned to face Snape. "Hey, Professor." "Emily Potter," another Death Eater said. "All of the students are to go to their rooms," Snape said. I could hear quiet murmurs as they left.

"I thought she was captured by Bellatrix," Amycus said, grabbing my arm. "Should we send her back?" I looked at Snape. "If she escaped Bellatrix's grip once, she could do it again," he said. "She'll stay here." I smiled softly. I jerked my arm away from Amycus. "You will learn respect for your professors," he growled at me. "You're mad to think that you'd get respect from me," I said. "And you're a sorry excuse for a professor." "Crucio," the other Death Eater said. I clenched my teeth from the pain. "Enough," Snape said. The pain vanished. "Leave." "Who?" Amycus asked. "Me, you nitwit," I said. I turned and walked out of the room.

As soon as I was out, I started running, all of the way to the girls' bathroom. I closed the door and walked over to the sinks. "Emily," a voice said. I smiled. "Hello Myrtle," I said. The ghost girl floated behind me. I turned to her. "You look awful," she said. "I know," I said. "I'll probably look even worse in a few days." "And your brother?" she asked. "Still living," I said. She smiled. "Well that's good, I guess," she said. I laughed. "I'll give you some privacy." "Why would I need privacy?" I asked. "I just can't go to my House yet." Myrtle giggled. "You'll see." She vanished.

"She really is quite nice," a guy said as one of the stalls opened. I turned around. "Draco," I said. I ran to him, wrapping my arms around his neck as he wrapped his arms around my waist. "What are you doing here?" I asked. "I had to bring you more stuff. I had to see if you were going to stay," he said. "And I knew that you'd either be here or the common room by now." I kissed him. "You stole your wand, you naughty girl," he said as soon as the kiss broke. I smirked. "You didn't think I'd stay at your place, did you?" I said. "Besides...it's not my wand." "You're never going to claim it as yours, are you?" he asked. I shook my head. "I can't claim what's not mine," I said. We walked to the empty space in the bathroom. "You know what this reminds me of?" he asked. "What?" I asked. "Fourth year. After the ball," he said, smiling.

*Flashback*

_I tried to hold back my laughter as Draco had his hand over my mouth. He peered around the corner, only to quickly come back. "I don't know where we can go," he whispered. I removed his hand. "I have an idea," I whispered back. I grabbed his hand and started running, pulling him along with me. We tried to keep from laughing. I pulled him into the girls' bathroom. He shut the door behind him, leaning on it. I went up to him and kissed him. "There is one thing about this room," I said. "Besides that it's a bathroom?" he asked. I nodded. "It has a ghost. Moaning Myrtle," I said. "She's really nice. If you don't upset her." I looked around. "I don't think she's here right now." "Perfect," he said. He cupped my face and kissed me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and his hands moved downwards. He picked me up, his hands under my thighs. I laughed as he carried me to the sink. "Don't think this means you are off the hook," I said. "You still took Pansy. And you danced with her." "You went with...that Durmstrang guy...what was his name?" he asked. I bit my lip. "I don't know," I said sheepishly. "That's even worse," he said, poking me in the side. "I only said yes to him to make you jealous," I said. "You said yes to Pansy first." "I wanted to make you mad," he said. "I would've never said yes to her if we hadn't had a fight." I put my face closer to his. "You should never say yes," I said. "Only to me." "I usually do," he said. "That's why we're in a girls' bathroom at one in the morning." "I thought it'd be nice to make out in here rather than in the common room again," I said. "A nice change of scenery." "Anywhere is perfect with you," he said, before kissing me again._

*End*

Draco and I laid on the floor of the bathroom, our hands intertwined. I looked at him. "You should be getting back," I said. He looked at me and smiled. "Not for a while," he said. I looked at his Dark Mark on his arm. I pulled it up to my mouth and kissed his wrist, right below the snake. "I'm sorry," he said. "Draco, I love all of you. No matter what was put on your body," I said. "Besides, I have the same thing." He smiled. "Oh do you know? I don't remember that," he said. "Why don't you show me?" I laughed. "I wish you could stay," I said. "I wish I could too," he said. "But I'll be back. I promise."


	23. Dark Class

I looked in the mirror. "Nervous?" Myrtle asked. I nodded my head and turned to her. "How bad do you think it's going to be?" I asked. "You wandered last night, didn't you? Did you hear anything?" "Only students. And only whispers," she said. "Nothing anyone would say out loud." "Like what?" I asked. "The Gryffindors consider you a symbol of hope and strength. The Hufflepuffs are scared of what'll happen to you," she said. "The Ravenclaws think you are crazy to have come back here. And your fellow Slytherins are talking about how much torture you'll receive." I smiled a bit. "I was expecting that. I bet Pansy's leaping for joy," I said. "Anything from the teachers?" "Nothing. They are keeping pretty quiet," she said. I grabbed my wand. "Thanks," I said. "Wish me luck." "Good luck," she said as I left the bathroom.

Ginny ran up to me as soon as she saw me. "How was your night?" she asked. "I didn't spend it in my dormitory," I said. "I was in the abandoned bathroom." "Why?" she asked. "I...I was a little nervous," I said. "Once I'm in there, I'm completely alone. I don't have anyone to run to in that house anymore. No one even speaks to me." "Not even in class?" she asked. "Out of the three classes I've had, I've only needed a partner for one," I said. "I'm just glad Neville was in that class." "So what's next?" she asked. I looked at her. "The Dark Arts," I said. Ginny stopped. "Emily, you can't go there," she said. "Either I go there and face whatever they want to dish out at me, or I have detention with them," I said. "Either way, I have to face them." I hugged Ginny. "I'll be fine," I said. I lifted my sleeves to show my scars. "If I can get through this, I can handle them."

"Your first lesson is torture," Amycus Carrow said, standing at the front of the class. His gaze landed on me. "Potter." I stood up. "Why don't you show us what torture can do?" I looked around, seeing everyone stare at me. I took off my robe, handing it to Dean. Underneath I was wearing a black tank top, so the scars on my arms were showing. I pulled the bottom of my tank top up, revealing the dark purple bruises on my sides and scars on my back. "I have more but I don't think stripping is really appropriate in class," I said. Amycus smirked and walked towards me. "This is the good that torture can do," he said. "Bring the enemies to the Dark Lord to their knees." He turned and started walking back to the front. "If I was brought to my knees, I wouldn't be here," I said. He froze and turned to me. "Crucio," he said. Pain shot throughout my body. I clenched my teeth and gripped my desk. He walked to me and grabbed my neck. "Tell me, where is your brother?" he asked, making me look at him. "Bite me," I said, trying not to scream. I felt a sharp pain in my side. I looked down to see Amycus had stabbed a dagger into me. I smirked. "Weak torture," I said. "Though I guess that's why you're here." He had anger in his eyes, but he removed the dagger, along with the curse. He walked away from me. "Crucio," I said, pointing my wand at him. He fell to his knees in pain. "Here's a lesson in torture," I said. "It only works on the people weak enough to let it." I released him. I took my robe from Dean. I pressed my hand on my wound and walked out of the class.

I let out a cry of pain as soon as I was far enough. The blood from my wound was dripping from my hand. I went into a bathroom. I sat down, leaning against the cool wall. I removed my hand and looked at the wound. "You're bleeding," a voice said. Colin Creevey crept out of a stall. "What are you doing in here?" I asked. "Hiding," he said. "I didn't want to get tortured." I waved him over. He slowly came over to me. "Give me your tie," I said. He looked at me, confused. I reached to him and took his tie off his neck. I wet it in the sink and then tied it around my stomach, covering the wound. "Think of how much my brother will appreciate this," I said. Colin sat next to me. "You know you can't avoid it forever," I said. "You know that you will detention for skipping. And that'll be worse than class." I grabbed his hand. "I know you can do this," I said. "You have to. For the lower years. What hope do they have if they have no one to look up to?" He looked at the ground. I put my arm around him. "Colin, I will die here before you do. I promise." I pulled my shirt back down and put on my robe. I got up and held out my hand to him. "Come on." He grabbed it and I pulled him up. "We can do this," I said.


	24. Dark House

I walked down a staircase, still nervous about going back to the common room. "Potter," a voice said. At the end of the stairs were the Carrow twins. "You left my class," Amycus said. "And you attacked a teacher. That's detention." I ran back up the stairs, the twins following me. More cuts appeared on me as they threw spells to try and stop me. I quickly turned a corner and hid in a doorway, pressing myself close to the wall. I started shaking as I heard their footsteps getting closer. They ran past me. I quietly ran back to the stairs, running up. I stopped to catch my breath halfway up. "Out of breath?" Amycus asked, appearing at the bottom of the stairs. I closed my eyes, as he started walking up the stairs. He stopped as my back started moving. A snake came out of the back of my neck. I smiled. The snake hissed at Amycus. I turned to him. "I'll be going to my dormitory now," I said. The snake slid up my leg to my shoulders, his mouth still slightly open to show his fangs. I regained my composure and started walking down. Amycus made a slight move toward me as I walked past him. The snake quickly sank his fangs into him, making him fall paralyzed on the stairs. "Too bad Bellatrix didn't warn you,' I said, looking at him. I continued down the stairs, the snake going back into my skin as soon as I was far enough.

I stood in the common room, the green hue comforting. I sat on the couch, taking a deep breath. I gripped the pendant from my necklace, smiling. "Well look who we have here," a voice said. Pansy, followed by the other girls piled in the room. The boys, led by Goyle, came in as well. "Pansy," I said. "You have a lot of nerve," she said. "Yeah, that's usually what it takes to do the things I do. Nerve," I said. "Something you don't have." "You think you can just walk back into this school? Into this house?" she said. I nodded. "I already did it, so yes," I said. "If I couldn't, I wouldn't be here." "You think you're so tough," she said. "Acting so high and mighty." "I got stabbed today," I said. "Doubt you could handle that." "You know you don't have any friends here," she said. "I never really did," I said. "Otherwise they would be standing by me, instead of acting like cowards against the Death Eaters." I could see a few girls, along with a couple of guys, look down or away from me. Pansy smirked. "Or they finally have their heads on straight," she said. "Oh please Pansy," I said. "You act like you never wanted to be my friend." "I never did," she said. "That is a load," I said. "You wanted to be my friend so bad first year. Always trying to talk to me. The only reason you stopped was because Draco started giving me more attention and you were insanely jealous."

*Flashback*

"Okay first years, listen up," Draco said, standing on a couch in the common room. He was flanked by Crabbe and Goyle. "Unless you want to end up beaten to a bloody pulp, you'll do whatever I say." "Oh please Malfoy," I said. "Get off your high horse." I pulled him off of the couch, almost making him fall on his face. I looked at the first years. "Just go to your rooms," I said. "Welcome to Hogwarts." The first years dispersed. I looked at Draco. "You can't control people Malfoy. You're not that powerful," I said. "But at least you don't look as ridiculous. Nice to see you stopped slicking back your hair." Draco smirked. I rolled my eyes. "Don't get a big head Malfoy," I said. "I've seen trolls cuter than you." I started walking toward the stairs, Pansy waiting for me. "Hey Pot—Emily," he said. I looked back, slightly surprised. "You look cuter too." I smiled. "Thanks Malfoy." I said. "But I didn't say cuter. I said less ridiculous." He smirked. "Well I stand by what I said," he said. I went upstairs with Pansy. "You know he's just messing with you," she said as I sat down on my bed. I looked at her. "What makes you say that?" I asked. "Because it's true," she said. "He's Draco Malfoy. A pureblood Slytherin, from many generations of purebloods." "So it's my blood?" I asked. "Blood is nothing, Pansy. You don't choose your blood." "He's not interested in you," she said. "Are you jealous?" I asked, standing. "Of course not," she said. "There's nothing to be jealous of." I smiled. "Oh my god, you're jealous," I said. "Are you really that insecure and crazy?" She just stood there. I laughed a bit. "You are really delusional to be jealous of him possibly liking me." "I'm not jealous because there's no way he likes you," she said. "No Pansy. There's no way he likes you," I said. I stood up and walked to the door. "And the sooner you realize that, the sooner you can get over it." I opened the door and looked at her. "But nice to see what it takes for us to stop being friends." I shut the door behind me.

*End*

"You are nothing. You were always nothing," she said, standing right in front of me. "You were just some girl related to a famous boy." "I was something to Draco. I'm still something to Draco," I said. "And that just kills you inside." She smirked. "Your days are numbered. Soon you will be dead," she said. "And then you'll be nothing to everyone. Even Draco." I punched her, knocking her to the ground. "And you think you'll be something?" I asked, taking off my robe. "You'll be nothing. You'll always be nothing." She got up from the floor and tackled me, shoving me against the wall. A few other girls held me to it while Pansy punched me. "Get them," I hissed. The snake shot out of my arm, most of it remaining in my body. It bit the girl holding my right hand, releasing it as she fell to the floor. The snake quickly went back into my arm and went to the other, biting the other girl. I was free from their grips. I ducked from Pansy's next punch and tackled her to the ground. "Don't just stand there!" Pansy yelled as I wrestled her to keep her down. "Help me!" An arm went around my neck and pulled me off of her. I clawed at the arm, my nails still too short to do any damage. My air was being cut off. Pansy smiled, her nose bleeding. I could feel the snake move in my back, unable to get a command from my panicking brain. My peripheral vision started to turn black, slowly working toward the rest of my vision.

I fell to the ground, gasping for air. A hand grabbed my arm and pulled me to my feet. I looked up, locking eyes with Professor Snape. I looked back, seeing Goyle gripping a bleeding arm. "To your rooms," Snape said. The other Slytherins slowly walked out of the common room. As soon as they left, Snape looked at me. "It seems Slytherin is no longer suited to house you," he said. "Where do you expect me to go?" I asked. "This is where I was sorted. Where I lived for years." "Tonight you shall sleep in Gryffindor," he said. "Until I can find you a more suitable place." "Thank you," I said. "My dear, this is simply because I don't need you dying here," he said. "Not without the Dark Lord commanding it." He started walking out. "It's more than that," I said. "I know it. And so do you. You just have to admit it."


	25. Dark Protection

I laid on the floor, blood seeping from my arms and chest. Neville and Ginny grabbed my arms, lifting me. I breathed heavily. "Are you guys okay?" I asked. "We're fine," Ginny said. "It's you who needs to help." They helped me out of the classroom. "You shouldn't have been there," Neville said. "You know as well as I do that I would've gotten detention no matter what I did," I said. "I knew it'd be like this when I decided to come back. We all did." "Stop right there," a voice said. "We're not done with her." "Go," I said. "Trust me." "Emily..." Ginny said. "Trust me," I said, looking at her. They carefully let me down and then walked away. I turned to the Carrow twins. I smiled. "You'll have to catch me first," I said. I gathered all of my strength and started running. A Cruciatus Curse hit me, making me fall to the floor. More blood poured from my fresh wounds. I got off the floor and kept running, knocking over objects as I passed them. I could see the statue that led to Dumbledore's office. I grabbed the statue, it automatically moving.

I ran into the office, Snape immediately looking at me. "Help me," I said. "Miss Potter, what is the meaning of this?" he asked. "I don't want to die," I said. "Not like this. But they're going to kill me. Help me." The Carrows came into the office. "Forgive us," Amycus said. "She got away." "She has a habit of that, doesn't she?" Snape said. He walked down to us. "I'm beginning to have a feeling that you cannot handle her, just as Bellatrix couldn't." "Nonsense," Alecto Carrow said. "Is it? She has gotten away from you twice now Amycus, and even attacked you in your own class," Snape said. "Even with injuries." He looked at me and then back to the twins. "You are no longer to torture her in any manner. You are not to cast a spell, a curse, or an enchantment on her. You are not to even lay a finger on her," he said. "Is that understood?" The twins had looks of anger on their faces. "Yes sir," they said. "Good," he said. "Now leave." The twins glared at me as they left, leaving me and Snape alone. "Thank you," I said as he turned back to me. "Sit down," he said. I sat in a chair in front of the desk. He walked up to me and held my arm. He started healing my injuries. "Tonight you will sleep in the Room of Requirement," he said. "I assume I do not have to tell you where to find it or how to work it." I shook my head. He walked back behind the desk. "You may leave," he said. I got up. "Before you go, there is something I must warn you." I looked at him. "Mr. Malfoy cannot save you. And you cannot save him if you put him in danger." I left, heading straight for the room.

I stood as the door formed on the wall. An arm went around my waist. I opened the door and pulled him inside with me. "Are you okay?" Draco asked. "You can't keep coming here," I said. "It's dangerous." "What are you talking about?" he said. "I can't just leave you here." "Yes you can. You have to," I said. "Draco, what if they discover that you're here? You could be killed." "Emily..." he said. "I'm safe. Snape is protecting me. But no one can protect you there. All anyone can do is beg for your life. And the only ones who will are your parents," I said. "I love you, Draco. And I can't keep letting you risk your life." "Risk my life?" he said. "You're risking your life every single day you're here. Every day for months now." He pulled me to him. "I can't lose you," he said. "I won't lose you." "Draco, I am safe. Cause the Death Eaters outside of the school don't know I'm here," I said. "They won't kill me here. But if they discover that you're gone and they find out where you went...They will take me and kill me." I wrapped my arms around his neck. "I know it's hard. But I need you to do this for me," I said. He kissed me. He picked me up by my thighs and carried me to the bed, laying me down with him on top of me. He rested one of his hands on my stomach. My hands ran down to his arms. All of a sudden, he vanished. I opened my eyes only to see the ceiling. I laid there for a second, before taking my wand out of my boot and putting it under my pillow. I turned onto my side and closed my eyes, falling asleep quickly.

**I know this is shorter. But hey, I brought you more than one chapter :) These have actually been written for about two weeks now. But I did not have wifi until now. We just moved into a new house and my mother didn't get wifi until I had moved into my college dorm. My college did not provide wifi in my room so I had to wait for my dad to come back and set it up. But now I'm in college, and I have wifi. Classes start Monday so I don't know how much I'll be able to write, but I'll try my best. I just felt so bad cause I was able to get email and I saw more people (maybe one or two) favorite this story and I was like "I don't know how long it'll be until I can hook you guys up with more. I'm so sorry." But now, I'm back. Yay? You guys decide if that's yay or not. Love you guys. Thanks for reading.**


	26. Dark Confrontation

I sat on the grass, looking at the Forbidden Forest. "Hey," a voice said. Ginny sat next to me. "Shouldn't you be in class?" I asked. "McGonagall let me out," she said. "To come check on you actually." I looked at her. "They are worried about you." "They don't have to be," I said. "I'm under Snape's order of protection. For now at least." "What do you mean?" she asked. "I'm sure that he'll repeal it once I'm strong enough. He knows my abilities better than anyone at this school," I said. "He just wants me to be able to protect myself. Getting me after I've been tortured and on the run...didn't sit well with him." I covered my face with my eyes and rested my elbows on my knees. "What is it?" she asked. "I could've prevented this," I said. "What are you talking about?" she asked. "I knew about Draco," I said. "Last year."

*Flashback*

_I followed Draco into the Room of Requirement. "Draco!" I yelled. He turned around quickly, a look of panic on his face. "No. You have to get out of here," he said. "Now." "Not until you tell me what's wrong with you," I said. "There is nothing wrong with me," he said, walking towards me. He grabbed my arm and started pulling me to the door. "Now you need to leave." I ripped my arm away from him. "I'm not going anywhere," I said. "I'm fine," he said. "No you're not. Ever since we got on the train, you've been depressed and moody," I said. "And you won't talk to me." "If you haven't noticed, my father is in Azkaban," he said. "It's beyond that," I said. "I know you." "You don't know anything!" he snarled, pushing me against the wall. His face dropped with a look of realization. He let go of me and backed away. He turned his back to me and stood there, running one hand through his hair. _

"_I can't help you if you don't talk to me," I said, slowly walking towards him. I moved so I was in front of him and put my hands on his cheeks. "I love you," I said. "Nothing is going to change that." He just stared at me. "Why are you so afraid of telling me?" I asked. He grabbed my wrists and removed my hands from him. He walked away from me. I followed him. "You can't get rid of me," I called out after him. "You should know that by now." I kept following him as he walked. I walked faster to try and keep up. "So what?" I called out. "Are you trying to break up with me? All because of some secret?" He stopped and turned around sharply. "You really want to know what I'm hiding?! What I don't want to show you?!" he yelled, coming towards me, making me back up into a pile of objects. _

_He lifted his left sleeve and showed the Dark Mark imprinted on his skin. "This! Happy?!" I stared at the mark. "I got it this summer, after Aunt Bellatrix moved in. And with it, I got my mission." I looked at his face. "What mission?" I asked. I could see tears come to his eyes. "I have to kill Dumbledore," he said. He looked away from me. "So now you know. And you're going to walk out that door...and never think twice about it." A tear went down his cheek. He pointed his wand at me. "And I can't let you do that." I shook my head. "This isn't you, Draco," I said. "It is now," he said. "Why? Because of that mark?" I asked. "That means nothing. I have one." "Yours was forced upon you," he said. "And this wasn't forced upon you?" I said. "I don't believe that." "You should. When you left to see Ginny on the train...I bragged about the mission," he said. "I chose this." "Lower your wand Draco," I said. He shook his head. "I can't do that," he said. "Lower it!" I ordered. "No!" he yelled. "I can't! I can't let you walk out knowing what you know!" _

_I quickly slipped my wand into my hand from my sleeve. "Expelliarmus!" I said, flicking my wand and making his fly out of his hand. I ran at him and pushed him into the stuff behind him. Random objects fell around us from the pile. The tip of my wand was pointed against his neck. "I'm not leaving," I said. "I won't." I threw my wand onto the floor. "Why?" he asked. "He killed your parents." "You didn't," I said. "Most girls would think that I don't care about them," he said. "I know you do. You didn't tell the ministry or even your parents about Sirius. You have always been there for me, no matter what it was. You did whatever you could to keep our relationship alive," I said. "And you hid this from me. You weren't concerned with me leaving or telling somebody. You didn't want me to think you didn't care." I let go of his arm and took a step back, letting him move away from the pile. "Draco Lucius Malfoy, I love you. No matter what happens, I love you," I said. I took his left hand. "I won't tell anyone. I won't need to. I can see the doubt in your eyes. You won't do it." He just looked at me. "I know you." _

*End*

"I could've told Harry," I said. "Maybe it wouldn't have happened. I was just so sure." Ginny put her arm around me. "You had no idea what was going to happen," she said. "Do you think it would've changed anything?" I asked. "I think everything would've happened sooner than it did," she said. "And you might not be with Malfoy now." "Everything just turned out so wrong," I said. "It's my seventh year and I'm being targeted for torture by teachers. My brother is running for his life. My boyfriend is scared for his life because he's under command by the thing that killed my parents." "What are you going to do?" she asked. "I can't do anything. Even if I could, I can't," I said. "I made a promise to Harry, to Draco, to you guys, even to Colin..." "Colin?" Ginny asked. "Yeah. Colin Creevey. He's in your year," I said. "I found him hiding in the bathroom." "Emily, Colin didn't come back this year," she said. "He's a muggle-born. He wasn't allowed." I looked at her. "What? No, he's here. I saw him," I said. "I used his tie." She just looked back at me, shaking her head slowly. I stood up. I gripped my part of my hair and screamed. "He was in my head!" I yelled, getting out my wand. "How did he do that?!" I waved my wand, making a tree split in half. "Emily, stop!" Ginny yelled. I looked at the broken tree. "Why would he send you an illusion of Colin?" she asked. "He wouldn't lift you up like that. It had to be someone else." "Either way, someone got in," I said. "And I have no idea how." I turned away from the forest and started walking back to the castle, leaving Ginny sitting there.


	27. Dark Control

I sat in Snape's new office. My bottom lip was bleeding, but I had a smile on my face. Snape stared at me. "I couldn't help myself," I said. "I had to knock that stupid smirk off of Pansy's face." "Are you plans to end up in the Hospital Wing, Miss Potter?" he asked. "She got a lucky punch," I said. "That's the only reason I'm bleeding." "I am not talking about Miss Parkinson," he said. "You have the goals of challenging all of your enemies at this school. You and I know very well that includes the Carrow twins. Your fellow classmates may not be able to hospitalize you, but your new professors can. They were already close to." "I'll be fine," I said. "I can take them." "Despite your recent confrontations with Amycus and Alecto, you are not invincible to their torture," he said. "They will try to kill you. Why you keep pushing yourself towards that goal, I will never know, but I can tell you it's a reckless and thoughtless road." "It's not thoughtless," I said. "I know what I am doing." I wiped the blood from my mouth. "I'm here for a reason. I need to protect the people here. The people I care about. They need me. I won't hide while my friends are getting tortured here. That's not who I am." I got up. "Besides...you'd never let them kill me." I walked out of his office.

I went to one of the girls' bathrooms and looked at myself in the mirror. My injuries were faint scars on my body. I pulled my bottom lip into my mouth and ran my tongue over the bleeding opening. I pulled my hair back and looked at bruises on my neck. They were yellow-ish, close to being gone. I let go of my hair and grabbed my bag. I walked out of the bathroom, heading to the Room of Requirement. "Emily!" Neville ran up behind me. "Come on," he said, grabbing my wrist. "I have something to show you." Before I could say a word, he dragged me to the Gryffindor common room. All of the Gryffindor students, most bruised and some bloody, stood in front of the fireplace. "What's going on?" I asked. They parted, revealing a lifelike painting of Harry, me, Sirius, and our parents. "What is this?" I asked. "We wanted to thank you for trying to help us," Ginny said. "We know it can't be easy." "You guys didn't have to do this," I said. "Who else is going to show their appreciation?" Neville said. "You may not be with Harry, Hermoine, and Ron, risking your life doing...whatever it is they're doing," Dean said. "But you're still making big sacrifices for us." "You guys are going to make me cry," I said. "You can cry?" Dean joked. I smiled. "I really appreciate this," I said. I lightly touched the painting. "How did you guys even do this?" I asked. "Ginny took Art last year," Neville said. "We got your parents image from the picture of the old Order." A tear fell down my cheek. "I love it," I said. Ginny hugged me, soon joined by Neville and then the rest of the Gryffindor house, even the first years. Once they let me go, I grabbed the painting by the frame. "I'm going to go put this in my room," I said. "So no one can get to it."

As I walked back to the Room of Requirement, I couldn't stop looking at the painting. My mother's hand was on my shoulder, as my father's was on Harry's. Sirius was between them, his hands on our other shoulders. "How sweet," a voice said. It was Pansy, coming down the hall. "I put you in the infirmary once. I can do it again," I said. "I could even put you in your grave." "Oh really?" she said. "Cause I don't think my teachers would like that." The Carrow twins appeared beside her. "Three against one?" I said. "Are you that threatened by me?" "I'm not threatened by you!" she yelled. "Sure you're not," I said. "It doesn't matter. They're under direct orders not to harm me." "Oh you didn't hear, did you?" Amycus said. "You're fair game now." I held the painting closer to me and backed up a bit. "What are you going to do?" he asked. "Run?" "You really don't know how to pick your battles, do you?" I said. "You really think you can beat me?" I heard a hissing in my ear. The snake from my mark was resting his head on my shoulder. "You have to rely on cheap tricks?" Alecto said. "Just because you can't do them, doesn't make them cheap," I said. "Otherwise, I have a lot of cheap tricks." I took my wand out of my boot. I looked at a chandelier above them. "Confringo!" I yelled, pointing my wand at the chandelier. It exploded into flames, making the three try to guard themselves. I smiled. "I'm sure you two know this one," I said. I flicked my wand, the fire growing bigger until it turned into a giant snake. I backed away as the snake starting thrashing around. I saw the three retreat. I put the painting on the floor and raised my wand and hand. The snake looked at me. It lunged for me. I flicked my wand, stopping it in mid-attack. It started extinguishing, starting at the tail. Once it was gone, I put out the rest of the flames. I smiled. I bent down to pick up my painting, losing my balance. The hallway was spinning. I closed my eyes and took deep breaths. My throat became dry, making me cough. I opened my eyes once I felt the dizziness fade away, only to see blood on the ground. I touched my lip, blood smeared on it. I wiped the blood off of my lips. "Okay, so I should never try that again," I said. "Extinguishing the Fiendfyre Curse takes a lot out of me." I slowly stood up, painting in hand. I slipped my wand back into my boot and started walking, smiling softly at the scorch marks on the wall.

Once I got to my room, I hung the painting over my bed. I stared at it. My mother was now hugging me in the painting. I got closer to it, seeing my father shift his weight. "It moves," I said. I watched as the painting moved, each position in a picture pose. Tears came to my eyes as my parents laughed while posing. I couldn't help but laugh myself when Sirius made a ridiculous face. "That's how it should've been," I said quietly. "A perfect, loving family."


	28. Dark Blood

I stood in the abandoned girls' bathroom, washing the blood out of my hair in the sink. Moaning Myrtle watched me from the top of one of the stalls. "They aim for your head a lot," she said. "I think they're hoping I'll get some kind of memory problem," I said. "Then I'll be on the same level as them." "It's been a while since blood has been in here," she said. "What are you talking about?" I asked. "I wash the blood off me in here all of the time. I've been doing that for over a month now." "Not this much blood," she said. I pressed a towel to my head and looked at her. I glanced at the slightly red sink. "I am bleeding a lot, aren't I?" I said. "More so than when you're usually in here," she said. "So you're talking about...Draco," I said. She nodded her head. "Lucky that teacher got here," she said.

*Flashback*

_I walked with Ginny for the Great Hall. "He's just having a rough year," I said. "He looks like it," she said. When we got to the doorway, Draco passed us. "Draco?" I asked, watching him leave. "What was that about?" Ginny asked. "I don't know," I said. Harry then passed us, going the same way Draco went. "Harry?" I said. I looked at Ginny. "Go on," she said, holding out her hands. I gave her my books and robe and went after them. I looked around, wondering which way they went. I heard a noise, like something breaking. I walked towards the noise, gaining speed as I heard more spells. I stopped in front of the door to the abandoned girls' bathroom. I heard water running. My heart dropped once I heard strangled groans of pain from Draco. I ran in. Draco was laying in water, blood coming from his chest. "Oh my god!" I yelled as I ran to him. I dropped to my knees, sitting by his side, my back to Harry. I took one of his hands and put my other one on his cheek. "It's going to be okay," I said, tears falling down my face. I looked back at Harry. "What did you do?!" I yelled. He just stood there. I turned back to Draco, gripping his hand tight. "Draco, it's going to be all right. I'm right here," I said. "You're going to be okay." I heard more footsteps in the water and soon Professor Snape stood on the other side of Draco. As soon as Harry ran out, he bent down and waved his wand over Draco. "Vulnera Sanentur," he said quietly. Draco's wounds started healing, his blood going back to him from the water. "See? You're okay," I said quietly. I looked at Professor Snape. "Thank you," I said. _

*End*

"I didn't forgive Harry until the end of the year," I said. "Not until everything went wrong." "You had good reason," she said. "Damn right I did," I said. "He could've killed Draco. He almost did. If it wasn't for Snape..." I took a deep breath. I removed the towel from my head. I looked at myself in the mirror. The gash on my temple stopped bleeding. I moved my hair so it was covering the wound. "I have to go," I said. "Don't come back bleeding," Myrtle said. I looked at her. "No promises," I said with a smile. I picked up my things and walked out.

As I walked to my next class, I gripped the pendant on my necklace. "He's okay," I said to myself. "Him and Harry."

**I know this one is short. There is just so much that I want to put in a chapter. And by that, I mean ideas. But I've decided to give you guys multiple chapters at a time that way it won't be a small part and then nothing else. You'll have about three or so chapters to read. So yeah.**


	29. Dark Fear

I sat in the Dark Arts class. Amycus smirked as he walked in the room. "I heard you got a present from Alecto," he said, standing beside my seat. I looked at him. He brushed back part of my hair with his wand, exposing my wound. I smiled. "I appreciated it so much that I decided to give her a gift back. Unfortunately, I think I overspent," I said. "Compared to the Cruciatus Curse, this is nothing. Maybe she should think bigger next time." The smirk had disappeared from his face. "You remember the Boggart, yes?" he said, grabbing my arm and making me stand in the front of the classroom. "Yes. Professor Lupin showed us," I said. "Are you going to show us your fear?" "No," he said. "I thought it'd be a nice refresher to see yours." "You can't," Neville said, standing up. "Oh can't I?" Amycus said, unlocking a chest. Neville ran up and got in front of me, along with several other Gryffindor students. "Sit down," Amycus ordered. "No way," Neville said. Amycus locked the chest again and raised his wand. "Petrificus Totalus," I said, pointing my wand. Amycus froze, his arms snapping to his side and falling over. "You remember that one, don't you Neville?" I said. He looked at me and smiled. "Class dismissed," I said. The Gryffindors grabbed their things and started walking out. The other Slytherins just sat at their desks, a few of them glaring at me and the others confused on what to do.

"Why did you guys do that?" I asked as I walked with the Gryffindors. "We remember what happened the first time," Neville said.

*Flashback*

"_Who hasn't done a round with the Boggart yet?" Professor Lupin asked as we stood in the class. Plenty of us raised our hands. "Okay. Um...Miss Potter, why don't you grace us with your fear?" he said. I smiled and walked to the front. "She's afraid of something?" Draco joked. I laughed a bit. "You ready?" Lupin asked. I nodded. He unleashed the Boggart. I watched it as it transformed. I smiled a bit when it became Harry and Draco with Sirius in between them. "That's your biggest fear?" Pansy mocked. "Your brother, your boyfriend and some killer?" "Maybe I just don't have fear," I said. I watched the three in front of me as they shifted their weight. In a flash, it turned to Harry, Draco, and Sirius on the floor, lifeless and bloody. I took a step backwards, losing my balance and falling back. From the closet, came a figure with a big black cloak. I just watched as it came towards me. Draco grabbed the back of my robe and pulled me to him, Dean taking my place. The black figure and the bodies quickly combined and became a disembodied hand. "Riddikulus," he said, flicking his wand. The hand got caught in a mousetrap. Professor Lupin put the Boggart back into the closet. I gripped Draco's shirt as tightly as I could, my hands shaking. He kept his arm around me, glaring at anyone who stared. _

*End*

"I meant to thank you for that Dean," I said. He shrugged. "It was nothing," he said. "I just gave it a new form." "Isn't that why they questioned you after Sirius escaped?" Parvati asked. I nodded. "They knew I had some connection with him since he appeared. Of course it was Pansy who told the Ministry about it," I said. "Of course," Neville said. "Miss Potter," a voice said. Snape stood at the end of the hall. "Come with me." I looked at the Gryffindors. "See you guys later," I said, before walking away.

I walked with Snape to his office. "I hear you are still causing problems," he said, sitting at the desk. "I think I inherited it from my father. And then learned some from my godfather," I said. "I have to have something in common with Harry." "You sound proud," he said. "A little," I said. "Honestly, I don't think anyone in this school expects me to behave myself with those teachers." "Since when do you do what is expected of you?" he asked. "I always do what is expected of me," I said. "Except being sorted into Gryffindor. And not date a Malfoy. You know, I don't think anyone expected me to even be alive." "Miss Potter..." Snape said. "What?" I asked. "You have no idea what it's like." I sat down. "Do you know that when they announced my name to have me sorted, basically everyone was like 'Who's that?' That I have been called Harry Potter's sister almost as much as I have been called my name since I've joined the Wizarding World? That someone once told me that they thought I was dead when I introduced myself?" I took a deep breath. "I always hear people tell Harry that he has our mother's eyes. And that he looks like Dad," I said. "People don't even realize we're related."

Snape got up and stood in front of me. I looked at him. "You look like your mother," he said. "I do?" I asked. "You are more like your mother than you realize," he said. "You are smart like she was. Ambitious. Friendly. Gifted." I smiled and a tear rolled down my cheek. "I'm really like Mom?" I asked. Snape nodded his head. I wiped my tear and got up. I hugged him. "Thank you," I said. "There is no need to thank me, Miss Potter," he said. "I was simply stating a fact that you have missed." He returned to the chair behind the desk. "You will return to Slytherin House tonight," he said. "After the Fiendfyre incident, I'm sure you can handle it." I nodded. "Yes, sir," I said. I walked to the door. "Excellent work, by the way," he said. I smiled. "Thank you sir," I said before leaving.


	30. Dark Return

I stood outside of the Slytherin house entrance. I took a deep breath and then went in. It was quiet. I laid on the couch, soaking in the green light. I shot up when I heard a noise. It was like little footsteps. I scanned the room, the wand in my hand. I jumped and let out a tiny scream when I felt something rub against my back. I looked behind me to see a familiar feline face. "Midnight," I said, picking my black cat up. "You sneaky, little devil. I thought you were a threat," I said. She meowed and rubbed her face against me. "Glad to see that the spiders didn't eat you." I laid back down, holding Midnight to my chest. She licked my chin before curling up. I put one hand softly on her and just stared at the ceiling, wondering how it would be when people actually came in.

After about twenty minutes, Midnight's ears flicked and she lifted her head. I heard footsteps and muffled conversations. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. Everything fell silent and I could feel people's stares. "What are you doing here?" Pansy's voice said. "If you didn't remember, I am in Slytherin," I said. Midnight jumped off of me and I sat up. I looked at the group of students that came in. It was mostly seventh years. "You're not welcome here," she said. "You can get over it," I said. "You know very well that you can't take me on." She just gave me a scowl. I smirked. She took a step forward. Midnight arched her back and hissed with her claws out, making Pansy take a small step back. "Scared of a little kitty cat?" I said. Her gaze went from Midnight to me. "What's the matter?" I said. "Cat got your tongue?" I picked Midnight up and stood up. "Before any of you try anything, maybe you should think about who you're going against," I said. "Some of you were my friends, so you know what I can do. For those of you who don't, ask around." "You think you're so talented. That you're the greatest witch here," Pansy said. "That you're better than all of us. And you've always thought this." "Oh have I?" I said. "Really?" "It's so obvious," she said. More Slytherin students started coming in the common room. They soon surrounded Pansy and me.

"How would you even know?" I said. "You haven't been my friend for about four years now." "It's all over your ugly face," she said. "Every time you do something right and get praise by a teacher. You got so much attention." "You have no idea what you're talking about," I said. "Oh I don't? Are you going to lie to your fellow Slytherins and say that you didn't get special treatment and attention from everyone?" she said. "Special attention, special treatment, and special lessons." "Ever think that I'm just talented and you're jealous?" I said. "Face it Pansy. I'm not getting special treatment. I'm just getting the attention you can't. And that kills you." "I wish it would kill you," she said. I smirked. "Oh I'm not going anywhere. So get used to it," I said. "I'm a little surprised you haven't by now." "I can't wait for you to disappear," she said. "Disappear?" I said. "Yeah. Once he gets you," she said. "Once he learns you're here, not only will you be taken away but Draco will be out of harm's way." "Draco will never be out of harm's way. Not with...him in control," I said. "And no matter what you think, if I'm taken, you're going to wish I was here at the end of the year." I stepped to her, only about an inch between us. "You better get used to the fact that I'm here. Get used to the fact that Draco will never like you. Get used to the fact that when the time comes, I'll probably be saving your sorry ass," I said. "Whether you like it or not, you need me. Because you really live up to your name. A coward." I turned and started walking back to my room. "You'd be nothing without that mark!" she yelled after me. "I'd be ten times what I am without this mark," I yelled back.

I got to my room and located my bed. It was the only bare one, except for one pillow. I immediately covered my face with my pillow. I screamed as loud as I could. Midnight meowed at me. I laid back on the bed and threw the pillow to the side. The room was dark and empty. "Just a little while longer," I said. I closed my eyes and curled up with Midnight. "Just like old times."


	31. Dark Challenge

When I opened my eyes, the room was dark. I could faintly see the other girls sleeping in their beds. I turned onto my back and closed my eyes. I heard a noise, faint footsteps. I opened my eyes, only to see hands reaching for me. They covered my mouth, and others put a blindfold over my eyes. My wrists got bound together behind my back. I heard Midnight yowl, almost like she was in pain. I was yanked out of the bed and basically dragged down to the common room. I was forced on my knees. The hand was removed from my mouth. "You're really stupid if you thought we were just going to let you come back in here," Pansy's voice said. I smirked. "Aw, did you need to tie me up so I wouldn't hurt you?" I mocked. A hand quickly struck my face. "Is that all you got?" I asked, my cheek stinging a bit.

I threw my weight back, shifting myself to my feet. I stood up. I smiled when I felt the tie on my wrist snap. I removed my blindfold. A few students had looks of panic on their faces. They all kept their distance once a snake wrapped around my waist, its tail still in my back. "Did you really think it was going to be that easy?" I asked. I pulled my wand out of my boot. "Wanna try something else?" I asked. I looked around. About one fourth of the seventh years were missing. I looked at Pansy. "Couldn't get anyone else to join you?" I smirked. "You're pathetic, Pansy." I started walking back to the stairs. My snake hissed and quickly moved behind me. It fell to floor, slipping out of my back, and was unable to move. I turned around, seeing Pansy's wand pointed. "Expelliarmus," I said, flicking my wand. Pansy's wand went flying out of her hand. "Attacking an opponent when their back is turned?" I said. "You are a coward." The other students took a step away from Pansy, leaving her on her own. "Just like your classmates," I said. "Bombarda!" The ground at Pansy's feet exploded, making her fly back into the wall and leaving a hole in the floor. I bent down to my snake. "Rennervate," I said, waving my wand over it. It immediately curved its body. I held out my hand, letting the snake slide up and make its way into my back.

I looked at Pansy, who was slowly picking herself off of the floor. "I'm not done with you yet," I said. "You want a challenge? I'll give you one." She grabbed her wand and held it up. I smirked. "Levicorpus." Pansy dangled in the air by her ankles. "Liberacorpus." She fell to the ground, landing on her arm after turning in the air. "Crucio!" she yelled, pointing her wand at me. My muscles tightened and I clenched my teeth as pain went through my body. "Avis," I said, trying not to scream. Birds flew from my wand. "Oppugno." The birds flew at Pansy, pecking at her and making her lose focus. "Alarte Ascendare." Pansy shot up in the air, hitting the ceiling, and then hit the floor hard, becoming unconscious. "Weak challenge," I said.

I walked back up to my room, Midnight sitting at the door when I opened it. I picked her up and walked to the bed. The room was now empty. I put Midnight down and grabbed my pillow. I pressed it against my face and screamed. I laid back, the pillow still on my face. Midnight meowed at me. I looked at her. "Almost Christmas time," I said. "How fun."

**Just a little note. I'm trying my best to keep within the movie/story's timeline but I haven't seen the movie in about a month or so and I haven't read the book since a while after it came out (yeah, that long) Sorry if you guys notice details that really don't go with that plot. I know that most of you are probably like "It's a fanfiction. None of us expect it to be too like the movie" but this was just to let you know. This way, if any of you see something and get confused, like how Luna wasn't actually taken until Christmas time but she was already in the dungeon with Emily before school started, you'll know why. **


	32. Dark Creatures

I walked through the Forbidden Forest, Hagrid at my side. Snow had started to fall and there was a chill in the air. "You should really put on a coat," he said. "You'll get sick just wearing that." "The cold air feels good," I said, lifting my uncovered arms up. "It's been a while since they've been numb in a good way." I leaned against one of the trees. "So what do we even need to do?" I asked. "We'll just check on the spiders," he said. "See how they're doing. They've been running around a lot more for a while. Probably worried about you." I smiled. "How is it detention is better than classes?" I asked. "Cause you have detention with me," he said. "Maybe I should beat up Pansy more often," I said. "Visit the creatures more." "Now don't you be getting yourself into too much trouble. We're going to need you," Hagrid said. "We'll need everyone we can get."

I ran ahead once we got to a few spider webs. I got faster as the webs started to build up. I stood in front of Aragog's old web. "Hello?" I asked, Hagrid catching up. All of a sudden I was knocked to the ground. I laughed. "Hi baby," I said, as the spider got off me. More spiders came down from their webs. "Hey guys," I said as they approached me. "How are you guys doing? I've missed you." "Emily..." I heard Hagrid say. I turned my head, seeing two spiders moving towards him. "Leave him alone," I ordered. The spiders immediately froze and walked away from him. "Have you guys been eating?" I asked. I looked around at the colony. "Have you guys been sharing with each other?" I saw the spiders just look at me. "Make sure you guys share your prey," I said. "Keep each other strong. I'll be back in a while." I moved out from the spider colony. "Take care guys," I said. "I expect to see all you guys alive and well when I come back."

I walked with Hagrid back towards the castle. "You have a way with them," he said. "All thanks to you," I said. "If you hadn't introduced me to Aragog, I would've never made friends with him or his children. The only reason they don't attack me is because I always brought them food." "Well there's one more creature in this forest that I'm sure misses you," he said. I stopped and looked at him. "Who?" I asked. I heard a deep bark and a smile appeared on my face. I turned around and saw the three-headed dog I had come to love. "Fluffy!" I ran to the dog, hugging the snout of the middle head. "Hi sweetie," I said. The dog nuzzled me. Hagrid walked up. "This is the best detention ever," I said. I stepped back from Fluffy. "Sit," I said. Fluffy sat down. "Good boy," I said. Fluffy barked. "Next time, I'll make sure you bring some treats," Hagrid said. I sat on Fluffy's paw. "Can't I just stay here?" I asked. "Didn't you try that?" Hagrid asked. "But it's different now," I said. Hagrid just gave me a look. "It was worth a try," I said, sliding off Fluffy's paw. I turned to the giant dog and hugged him. "I'll be back. I promise."

As I walked back with Hagrid, I looked around at the forest. "So is this what detention is always going to be like with you?" I asked. "A visit to my creatures?" "Pretty much," he said. I smiled. "I just have to make sure I get detention from the right teachers then," I said. I looked at the castle once we got out of the forest. "Do you think we're going to win?" I asked. "Of course," he said. "I have no doubts in Harry or you." I nodded my head a bit and started walking away. "See you next detention."


	33. Dark Fire

I sat in the Gryffindor common room, next to a fire. "So what are you going to do during Christmas?" Ginny asked. "You can still come home with me." "Thanks for the offer but I think it's safest to stay here," I said. "As long as I stay in the castle, I don't think they'll take me anywhere else." "But you'll have to stay here with the Carrows," Neville said. "Yeah but I can handle them," I said. "I think I'm going to be the only one staying here though." Ginny nodded. "I took a poll of the other houses. No one's parents want them to stay," she said. "They don't really want you staying either." I smiled. "I appreciate their concern but I'll be fine," I said. "How are you going to stay sane?" Neville asked. "I mean, no one but you and the Carrows." "And Snape," I said. Neville and Ginny looked confused. "Well the Carrows are staying because I am. So I think Snape is staying because they're staying," I said. "He can't really have them killing me in the castle." "I still don't think you should stay," Ginny said. "I'll be okay. I know all of the ins and outs of the castle," I said. "Plus I have a few creatures to help me out in the forest if I really need it." I grabbed her hand. "I'll be fine," I said. "Go pack."

Ginny and Neville walked up to their rooms. I could see the other Gryffindor students preparing to leave, the sixth years looking as frightened and nervous as the first years. I looked at the fire, watching the flames dance.

*Flashback*

_I sat in the living room of Grimmauld Place. I stared at a tall, decorated Christmas tree with over a dozen presents below it. "Emily, why don't you show us something?" Lupin asked. "While we're waiting for Kreacher to bring down the last box." "Um...okay," I said, standing up. I raised my wand and flicked it, producing a small flame. I sent the flame to the tree. It went to the bottom and went along the tinsel, wrapping around the tree and never coming in contact. It made it to the top. I smiled. "Very good Emily," Lupin said. I felt my back move. "Make it bigger. Brighter," a voice whispered. "You can do better than that." I smiled a bit more, the flame getting bigger. "Emily..." Harry said. My hand started shaking. The fire grew even brighter. My smile disappeared when the fire started spreading. It went down the tree to the presents, burning everything. I lowered my wand. My back stopped moving. I stared at the burnt tree and the ash. A pair of hands gripped my shoulders. I looked behind me to see Sirius. "That's nothing you can't fix," he said. "Come on now. Raise that wand." I looked back at the ash and raised my wand. "You can do this," he said. I took a deep breath. I closed my eyes and waved my wand, imagining what it had looked like before. I opened my eyes to see the ash reforming its previous shape. The tree seemed to grow new pines and new decorations. "That's it," Sirius said once everything was repaired. "That's my girl." He hugged me. I just reached behind myself and touched the bottom of the mark on my back. I let out a squeal when Sirius lifted me, bridal style, and started swinging me around. "Now let's get this party started," he said. He put me down and bent down to my eye level. He put his hands on my shoulders. "I will always be here when you need me. Don't you ever forget that. I will guide you when you are lost." _

*End*

"Emily," someone said. I wiped a tear from my cheek and looked behind me. It was Seamus. "Yeah?" I asked. "The fire," he said, pointing at the fireplace. I looked back at it, the walls surrounding the fire black with soot. "Oh. Sorry," I said. "I'll take care of that." "Have a nice Christmas," he said. He hugged me. "Everything will be fine." I smiled. "Thanks," I said. I put out the fire as he left. "Scourgify," I said, pointing my wand at the fireplace. The soot cleared from the walls of the fireplace. I watched as Gryffindor students left the common room with their packs. "Christmas time," I said.


	34. Dark Savior

I laid on the couch in the Slytherin common room, thankful that I was the only one left. Midnight meowed at me, slightly muffled. I looked over at her. She had a garment in her mouth, dragging it as she walked to me. I took the piece of clothing and smiled. "Pansy's shirt. Good girl," I said. I ripped it and then unwove the threads that made up the shirt. I wrapped them up into a ball. "Here you go," I said, tossing the ball on the ground. Midnight jumped on it and started playing. I got up. "I'm going to walk around," I said to the cat. She wasn't paying attention.

I gripped my wand in my hand as I walked. I froze when I heard a snickering. "Your presence is required in the Great Hall," Amycus said. I looked at him, Alecto by his side. "Why?" I asked. "Let's call it a Christmas present," he said. He extended his hand. I walked past them. "Don't touch me," I said. He growled a bit before following me.

They opened the doors to the Great Hall. It was dark inside. I hesitantly walked in, gripping my wand even tighter. The twins closed the doors behind me. "Emily Potter," a familiar voice said. "Hiding away at school." I took a step back and then turned to run. The twins grabbed my arms and forced me to face forward. Fire appeared at the front of the room, exposing Voldemort and other Death Eaters in the front. I could hear my heartbeat in my ears. I could tell Bellatrix was holding back a laugh.

"I said don't touch me," I said. The snake came out of my arm and lashed at Amycus, making him let go of my arm. I blasted Alecto back with my wand and then held it defensively against the row of Death Eaters. "I heard you had new skills," Voldemort said as the snake retreated back into my arm. He took a step forward, making me take a step back, my wand still raised. He chuckled. "Scared?" he said. "Don't worry, my dear. I will not do anything." "I can't really trust you, now can I?" I said. "It's almost Christmas, and look where we are." "No I will not touch you," he said. "Bellatrix, however, is waiting."

Bellatrix laughed as she walked forward. "Stupid, little girl," she said. "I was smart enough to escape you," I said. Bellatrix chuckled. I looked her over, her wand not even in her hand. All of a sudden, my arm was twisted behind my back, forcing me to my knees. I felt sharp nails dig into my arm as the grip tightened. "Fenrir missed you too," she said. I could feel him push on my arm in two different ways. I clenched my teeth, hard. Everything stopped when I heard a sickening crack and pain. I couldn't move my fingers. My arm fell to my side, my forearm having a bend in it. He reached down and grabbed my sides and started putting pressure on them. Only a second passed before I started screaming. I heard tiny cracks in my ribs.

"Everte Statum!" a voice yelled. Fenrir was thrown back. I heard a popping noise and someone appeared in front of me. I looked up to see Draco. He bent down to me. "Are you okay?" he asked. "Draco!" Bellatrix said. "Get away from her." He looked at her. "No," he said. She took a step forward. "Crucio!" Draco yelled, making Bellatrix fall to the ground. "Draco!" his mother said. He let up the curse on Bellatrix and then turned back to me. He gently took my arm. "Episkey," he said, waving his wand. My bone snapped back together. He stood me up. "Episkey," he said, pointing at my torso. I could feel my ribs regain their structure. I hugged him tightly. "You have no idea what you're doing," I whispered. "I know exactly what I'm doing," he whispered back.

"Ah, young love," Voldemort said. We looked at him. Draco kept his arm around me. Bellatrix looked angry and his parents looked terrified. "How pure," Voldemort said, walking towards us. "So innocent." Draco's breathing kept increasing as he got closer. "I won't let you die for me," I said quietly, looking at Draco. He looked at me. "I'm not letting you go," he said. "You have to," I said. "For now." He looked back at the approaching Dark Lord. He got in front of me. "You can't kill her," he said. "Draco," his father said quietly. "She means too much to the students. You kill her while they're on break and they'll resist more than they are now," Draco said. "She's a symbol of strength and hope for them. They need to see her die fighting...after her brother." Voldemort motioned for Draco to step aside. After a slight hesitation, he did so. Voldemort walked up to me. He raised my head with the tip of his wand under my chin. "How much will you break when you see your lifeless brother?" he said. "How much will you fall?" "It's her deepest fear," Draco said. Voldemort smiled. "The girl lives, until the boy dies," he said, walking away from me.

Draco walked to me and held me close. "I'm sorry," he whispered. I looked into his eyes. "I love you," I said. "I will come back to you," he said. "I promise. I won't let you die." "You won't have a choice," I said. "You are not to die by his hands." "I won't live without you," he said. "I can't." "You won't have to," I said. "Ever."


	35. Dark Potential

I sat on a balcony ledge, looking over the grounds of Hogwarts. "He was really going to kill me, wasn't he?" I asked. I looked over my shoulder at Snape. "If Bellatrix and Fenrir couldn't do it, he was going to," I said. "I know you know." "Yes," he said. I looked back at the outside. "Was he going to kill Draco?" I asked. "No," he said. "While he has no objections to killing one of his own followers, he does not want you to welcome death." "You had a slightly frightened look yourself," I said. "Concerned for one of your students?" I looked at him and smiled. "That is why you stayed, isn't it? To watch over me?" Snape said nothing.

"Why?" I asked. "Miss Potter, from when you were first sorted into Slytherin, I knew that you would need protection," he said.

_*Flashback*_

"_Emily Potter!" Professor McGonagall called out. Everyone was quiet. "There's another Potter?" I heard someone whisper as I walked to the front. When I sat down, I looked at Harry, who had just sorted into Gryffindor. The Sorting hat was placed on my head. I kept my eyes to the ground, trying to ignore the whispers. "Just like your brother," he said. "Very difficult." My hands balled into fists on my lap. "Ah, I see," he said. "I know the perfect place for you." I took a deep breath. "Slytherin!" he called up. My eyes snapped up to see shocked looks from just about everyone. Once the hat was taken off my head, I started walking to the Slytherin table. "Maybe she's not really his sister," I heard someone whispering. "They don't even look alike." It was a boy sitting at the Gryffindor table. "I've never heard of her," someone whispered back. As I passed them, a twinge of anger went through my head. The two fell out of their seats, landing hard on the floor. Students laughed. An older Slytherin girl moved so I could sit next to her. I sat down and looked back at Harry. He gave me a small smile. "It's okay," the girl said. "You'll make a lot of new friends." I looked at her and smiled a bit. "Thanks," I said. I looked back at the front, other students being sorted, and saw a teacher with black hair staring at me. "Who is that?" I asked the girl. "That's Professor Snape. He teaches Potions," she said. "And he's Head of the House." _

_*End*_

"So I did make those two fall over," I said. "Yes. Even in your first year you showed great potential," he said. "More so than any other first year." "Well, all I did was study and practice. I didn't have many friends," I said. "Maybe if you hadn't picked fights," he said. I smiled. "You should be proud. I took down a third year as a first year," I said. "He knew what bothered me and he pushed my buttons. It was his fault."

_*Flashback*_

"_Five points from Gryffindor," a boy from Slytherin said, walking to the front of the class with a piece of parchment in his hand. "Sounds like I came at the right time." I looked at him. "Nice going, Potter," he said with a smirk. "Do you need something?" I said. Snape looked up from his desk and the boy looked at me. "I'm sorry," he said. "Who are you?" He came to my desk and bent down. "A first year Slytherin," he said. "A nobody." "Everte Statum!" I yelled, pointing my wand. The boy flew back and hit the front wall of the classroom. Everyone was silent and Snape stood up from his desk. I lowered my wand. I could feel eyes on me, making me feel uncomfortable. I grabbed my things and ran out of the classroom. "Miss Potter," Snape called after me, following me out of the room. "I'm sorry, Professor. I really am," I said, stopping and turning to him. "I didn't mean to. I just...I don't know what happened." "As impressed as I am, Miss Potter, I still have to give you detention," he said. "Yes, Professor," I said. "Where did you learn that spell?" he asked. "I did a lot of reading last night," I said. "I practiced it on my pillow in the common room while the others were sleeping." I looked at my wand. "I never knew about magic," I said. "Now I just want to learn." "You are dismissed," he said. "You'll have detention with me tonight." I nodded. _

*End*

"All you had me do was clean cauldrons and help organize your ingredients," I said. "Admit it, Snape. You have a soft spot for me." He just looked at me. "Merry Christmas," he said before leaving. A small box laid on the ground. I got up and picked it up, immediately opening it. It was a green bracelet with animal charms. I looked at the silver charms. There was a snake, two stags, a doe, and a dog. I smiled. "Merry Christmas."


	36. Dark Family

I wandered through the Room of Requirement. I stopped at a pile of books and started reading, taking an apple out of my pocket and eating as I read. I found a book of wizard fairy tales. "So this is what I should've been read instead of Cinderella," I said. I flipped the page to a story called "The Fountain of Fair Fortune." "The Fountain of Fair Fortune is located on top of a hill, in the middle of an enchanted garden, and is protected by strong magic," a woman's voice said. I put the book down and looked around. "Every year, on the longest day, between the hours of sunrise and sunset, an unfortunate person was given a chance to bathe in the Fountain, and would receive a fair fortune forever more," a man's voice said. I got up and started looking around the room. "On the appointed day, hundreds of people, male and female, rich and poor, young and old, would gather from all over the kingdom to reach the garden walls before dawn," the voices said together. I kept searching, freezing when I saw the source.

"Mom? Dad?" I said, looking at the transparent figures of my parents. My mother held out her hands. I smiled, tears forming in my eyes. "It's really you," I said, running towards them. "I can't believe it." Right before I touched them, they disappeared. I looked around. "Mom?" I called out. "Dad?" I kept turning, trying to find them. My foot landed on a small ball, making me fall backwards. I brought my knees to my chest and held them tightly to me. A tear fell down my cheek. I wiped it away. It was followed by more. I just put my head down. I kept trying to hold back the cries.

I felt something wrap around me. I looked up. It was the snake from my mark. It stared at me, flicking out its tongue. I smiled a bit. "Thanks," I said, wiping away my tears. "I just need to get my mind off of it." The snake let go of me and wrapped around my neck, like a scarf. I stood up and started heading for the door. The snake let out a slight hiss. I looked over and saw the portrait of my family. I smiled and grabbed it. "You're right," I said. "It doesn't belong in here."

I snuck into the Gryffindor common room and went up to the seventh year boys' room. I put the portrait under what would've been Harry's bed. "There. That's where it belongs for now," I said. I looked at the two empty beds that were vacant from the beginning of the year. "I miss you guys," I said. "Please be safe." I sat on Harry's bed. "It's like first year all over again."

*Flashback*

_I ran into the infirmary. "Harry!" I said, getting to his bed. He was sitting up, awake, and talking to Dumbledore. I hugged him. "Ow," he said. "Sorry," I said. "Are you okay?" "I'm fine," he said. "But it's true, isn't it?" I said. "You fought him." Harry nodded. I looked down. "And if I had asked to be in Gryffindor, I could've helped you," I said. "Emily..." he started. "No. Harry, I knew something wasn't right and I still didn't do anything," I said. "I wasn't there for you. And now you're in the hospital wing." "Now Miss Potter, you cannot blame yourself," Dumbledore said. I looked at him. "There isn't a doubt in my mind that both of you, if not still Harry, would be in here if you went. Your brother faced a powerful wizard. One that he had protection from. You, however, do not. What would Harry do without his sister there when he needs her?" I looked at Harry and grabbed his hand. I smiled. "I will always be there for you," I said. "I'm never letting you go through this kind of danger without me again." Harry smiled a bit. "Deal," he said. "I won't do anything like this without you again." _

*End*

I smiled a bit. "That liar."


	37. Dark Celebrations

I laid on the couch in the Slytherin common room as people were talking about their holidays. "Christmas was so much fun. It was so good seeing my family," Pansy said, obnoxiously loud. "It must be awful not to know that feeling." I could see her looking at me. "You act like I never celebrated Christmas," I said, turning my head to look at her and the group of girls she was with. "I have celebrated it with Harry about five times. And then twice with Draco." "Oh please," she said. "You and Draco didn't spend fourth year together. You two weren't even together until after midnight." "Oh technicalities," I said. "Fine. Then I was with him third year. In fact, I met his parents that day. You remember that, don't you? You were there."

*Flashback*

_I sat with Draco in his living room, his arm around me. "What if your parents don't like me?" I asked, leaning against him. "Why wouldn't they like you?" he asked, running one of his hands through my hair. "Well, for starters, I am Harry Potter's sister. Your dad didn't really like him, from what I heard," I said. "And I'm a Half-Blood. Aren't your parents Pure-Blood crazy?" "It'll be fine," he said. "It's not just going to be us. Crabbe, Goyle, and their families are coming too." "And Pansy's," I said with disdain. "You guys used to be close," he said. "Yeah, well we all know why that changed," I said. I looked at him. "I'm really nervous," I said. "This literally scares me more than anything ever has. I would gladly walk up to a dementor instead of doing this." Draco smiled and kissed my forehead. "It'll be fine," he said. "They don't even know you're bringing home anyone, do they?" I asked. "Nope. You're a Christmas surprise," he said. "Well thanks for not letting them pick us up from the platform. That would've been awkward," I said. "My dad had something to do with the Ministry anyway," he said. He looked at me, my hands fidgeting. He grabbed them and kissed the side of my head. "It'll be fine," he said. "Even if they don't like you, that doesn't change how I feel about you." "What if I'm not wearing the right clothes?" I asked. I was wearing black jeans that were tucked into my boots and a long-sleeved silver shirt. "You look fine," he said. "Beautiful, actually." "But your parents are so fancy," I said. "You're in basically a suit." Draco stood up and took off his black jacket, leaving him in his black pants and white button up shirt. He rolled up the sleeves and untucked it. "There," he said, unbuttoning the bottom button. "Now you have nothing to worry about." I smiled slightly. _

_We heard a door close and people chatting. "Well they must've all met up," he said. I stood up. Draco took my hand, intertwining our fingers. "It'll be fine," he repeated. My stomach was in knots and my free hand was shaking a bit. I brushed back my hair. The eight adults and three children entered the room, the conversation immediately dying once they laid eyes on me. "Draco, who's this?" his mother asked. "This is the girl I told you about," he said. His father looked me up and down. My heart was pounding in my ears. "Emily Potter," Pansy said, a smirk on her face. "A Potter?" his father said. "Draco...a half-blood?" his mother said. The other adults just stared at me, obviously feeling superior. I gripped Draco's hand tighter. "You should be happy," he said. "She's the most amazing person I've ever met." I looked at him and smiled. "She's nothing like anyone you've ever met." His parents looked at each other. "Give her a chance." His mother walked to us, stopping right in front of me. I made eye contact with her, seeing her eyes as they scanned me. She smiled slightly. "Welcome to our home," she said. I smiled. "Thank you," I said._

*End*

"They took a liking to me. Invited me back multiple times," I said. "Liked me more than they would ever like you." Pansy just stared at me. I smiled. "Your jealously is really pathetic, Pansy," I said. "Even if you are in Slytherin, green was never your color." I went upstairs to the room and laid on my bed. I gripped my necklace's pendant and smiled.

*Flashback*

_My eyes were covered. "Guess who?" a voice said. "Draco," I said, laughing. He uncovered my eyes and sat next to me at the Slytherin table. "Do you know what today is?" he asked. "Of course I do. I'm the girl in this relationship," I said. I kissed him. "Happy anniversary," I said. He smiled. "I got you something," he said. "I thought attending the World Cup with you was my gift," I said. "It was," he said. "Until your night was ruined. So my mother helped me get something else for you." "You didn't have to," I said. "I didn't get you anything." "You're enough for me," he said. "Besides, I wanted to give you something on this day anyway." He took out a flat, wide box. "Here you go," he said, handing it to me. I took the box and opened it. It was a black pendant on a silver chain. "It's real onyx," he said. "A family heirloom actually." "Draco, I can't accept this," I said. "Yes you can," he said. "My mother insisted." He took the necklace out of the box. "Come on," he said, standing behind me. I lifted my hair. His hands came from behind my neck, one having the necklace. He grabbed one end of the necklace's chain with his free hand and pulled it back. He clasped it and then sat next to me again. I let down my hair and looked down at the necklace. "It's beautiful," I said. "You're beautiful," he said. I smiled and kissed him. _

*End*

Midnight meowed at me. "Just thinking," I said, petting her. "Just thinking."


	38. Dark Safety

I sat with Neville and Ginny outside of detention. "What did you guys do?" I asked. "You've been seeing that propaganda around school?" Neville asked. "You guys didn't," I said. Ginny nodded. "You can't take everything for us, Emily," she said. "And we couldn't include you because you have enough to deal with." "Why can't we put ourselves in danger?" he asked. "You do." I smiled. "I just feel like I need to protect you guys," I said. "I don't know what I would do without any of you." Ginny smiled. "But what would we do without you?" she asked. "The whole school needs you now. Not just us." "No," I said. "We need Harry." "Have you felt anything?" Neville asked. "Just a slight stinging to the face and a little suffocating. But that's about it." "So he's okay?" she asked. I smiled. "Yes," I said. "Your lover is okay." She pushed me a bit. "Shut up," she said. I laughed. "But you know who came back with us?" Ginny asked. She pointed down the hall. I looked the way she was pointing and saw a familiar blonde figure.

"Luna!" I said, getting up and running to the girl. She giggled as I hugged her. "I'm so sorry I left you there," I said. "It's okay. Harry got me out," she said. "He did? He was at Malfoy Manor?" I asked. "Yes. Along with Ron and Hermione. Saved me, Griphook, and Ollivander," she said. "Took us to Bill's. Wouldn't have been possible without Dobby." "Dobby?" I said. "He helped." "Gave his life to save us," she said. "Dobby's...dead?" I said. "Yes," she said. "But don't be sad. He died happily." I hugged her again. "I'm just glad you're okay."

We walked over to the two Gryffindors. "How much longer do you think it'll be until Harry comes back?" Neville asked. "As long as it takes," I said. "But, as smart as they are, that won't be long.

**Yeah, I know. It's short. Just a little filler chapter. But hey, you got the others to read too so that was nice of me :P By the looks of things, we're getting to the end. Just a few more chapters. And I don't mean like 3 or 4. No, it'll take a little longer than that. But it won't be like 20 so...yep.**


	39. Dark Interrogation

I was pushed against a wall by Amycus, my lip bleeding and my eye slightly swelling. "What do you know about it?" he asked. "I don't know anything," I said. "I haven't talked to my brother since the wedding." Amycus threw me. My back hit a desk and I fell to the floor. I coughed, trying to regain my breath. I laughed. "So what's your plan?" I asked. "Taking out your frustration out on me?" I stood up, using the desk to push myself on my feet. "I know you're thinking that I'm just holding out on you, but if I was, I'd be a much bigger smartass. I don't know anything about my brother. And beating me won't make him appear."

I grabbed my bag. "Goodbye, Professor," I said before leaving the room. I could hear a desk bang against the floor once I closed the door. I wiped away the blood from my lip and put my hand on my eye. "You have them scared, Harry," I said quietly. "You have them scared."

"Emily, are you okay?" Luna asked me as I walked past her. "Yeah, I'm okay," I said. "Just a little interrogation." "Over Harry?" she asked. I nodded. "Yeah. I actually told the truth," I said. "I don't know anything. But whatever he did, it's making them more nervous." Luna smiled. "It's coming, Luna," I said. "The battle. The end." She put her hand on my shoulder. "Don't worry," she said. "Harry has a good head on his shoulders. And an even smarter sister behind him, along with friends." "Have I ever mentioned you're fantastic?" I asked. "Actually I think it's one of the things you first said to me," she said.

*Flashback*

_I walked through the Forbidden Forest, letting a tiny spider hang off my finger. "You're going to get bigger," I said to the spider. "A lot bigger." I looked up to see a girl with blonde, wavy hair standing barefoot by a creek. "What are you doing?" I asked once I saw her waving her hand in the air. She turned to look at me. "I'm just petting the thestrals," she said. "Thestrals?" I asked, walking towards her. She nodded, smiling. "You can't see them, can you?" she said, turning back to the empty air. "I'm not surprised. They can only be seen by people who've seen death." She started petting the air once again. "It's okay if you don't believe me," she said. "You wouldn't be the first." I looked at the air that her hand was passing over. "I think you're fantastic," I said. She looked at me. I smiled. "So what do they look like?" I asked. "They're just like bony horses," she said. "With wings. Kinda like bat wings." "I don't know if I ever want to see one," I said. "They sound amazing but I don't know if I want to see death." "Understandable," she said. "I'm Emily," I said, holding out my hand. "Emily Potter." She took my hand. "Luna Lovegood," she said. "Well Luna," I said. "Are there any other creatures I don't know about?" "Oh, loads," she said. "Tell me about them?" I said. She smiled. I linked my arm with hers and walked back to the castle with her._

*End*

"Just think," I said. "I would've never started reading the Quibbler if it wasn't for that." Luna smiled. "I think you two will make it past this," she said. "No matter what happens." I looked at her. "Thanks Luna," I said. "I hope you're right." "Potter!" a voice yelled. Amycus stood at the end of the hallway. "More interrogation," I said. "I'll see you later." She waved goodbye as I walked towards the Death Eater.

"Think of new ways?" I asked as I went past him into the classroom. I turned to him, only to get immediately slapped in the face. I stumbled back, holding my stinging cheek. He grabbed my neck and backed me against a desk, bending me backwards as he choked me. "What do you know?" he asked. I tried to pry his hands off my neck. He tossed me over the side of the desk. "I don't know anything," I said while gasping for air. "I told you this. I haven't spoken to Harry since the wedding." He came to closer. I swung at him. He caught my arm and twisted it behind my back. "I know you know something," he said. "I don't!" I yelled.

He pulled me onto my feet. I felt a stab in my back. Breathing got harder. The reflection in the glass of the window showed a dagger in my back, right under my shoulder blade. Amycus grabbed the dagger and twisted it. I could feel blood trickle down my back. "Do you think I could kill your snake?" he whispered in my ear, pulling out the dagger. "**Go for the neck**," I hissed in Parseltongue. I could feel my back move. Amycus got ready to stab me in the back. The snake came out of my neck and latched onto his throat. He stumbled back, dropping the dagger. As he went back, the snake was pulled out of my back. I picked up the dagger. I walked to Amycus, who fell to the ground while trying to pry the snake off. "I told you before. I don't know anything about Harry," I said. "Now leave me alone." The snake let go of his neck and slithered up my leg. It covered the wound in my back and rested its head on my shoulder. I walked out of the classroom. "Hurry up, Harry."


	40. Dark Beginning

I was upside down in a chair in the Slytherin common room. A few first years waved to me as they ran to their rooms. I smiled. Midnight came up to me and meowed at me. "What is it?" I asked. There was a piece of paper stuck in her collar. "Okay, what is that?" I asked, taking the paper. I opened it and read.

_Emily,_

_Come to the Room of Requirement._

_Neville_

"Well okay then," I said. I rolled off the chair by bringing my legs over my head to the floor. I tucked the paper in my pocket. "Keep my spot warm," I said. Midnight was already laying on the chair. I smiled and kissed the cat's head. I walked out of the common room and headed for the Room of Requirement. I waited for the door to appear. I went in as soon as it did.

The members of Dumbledore's Army were crowded around something. I walked up, the members looking back and parting as soon as they saw me. I froze next to Ginny when I saw Harry. Tears came to my eyes. "Harry," I said. I ran to him, latching my arms around his neck. He hugged me back tightly. "I'm so glad you're here," I said. "I missed you." I let go of him. "And you guys too," I said, hugging Ron and Hermione. They laughed a bit. I backed up and looked at the three. "You guys are here," I said. "You're covered in scars," Hermione said, seeing my arms. I smiled a bit. "That's nothing. I'm fine," I said. "Emily," Ginny said. I looked back at her. "Snape is calling all the students to the Great Hall," she said. I looked at Harry. "I have to go," I said. "I have first years to protect." Harry nodded. I hugged him again. "This is really happening," I said. "Yeah, it is," he said, hugging me back. "Everything will be okay."

**I know. It's still short. But they'll be longer once more stuff happens. **


	41. Dark Strategy

I walked with the other Slytherins to the Great Hall. The other houses walked with us, each in their own rows. I was in the second row, behind a first year. The Carrows stood in front. Snape walked up to the front, coming from in between the houses. I took a deep breath and looked around the room. Next to Slytherin was Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw was behind, meaning Gryffindor was behind Hufflepuff. The first year in front of me was slightly shaking. I put my hands on his shoulders. He looked at me and I gave him a comforting smile.

"Many of you are surely wondering why I have summoned you at this hour ," Snape said. "It's come to my attention that earlier this evening...Harry Potter was spotted in Hogsmeade." Students started whispering. "Now," Snape said, silencing the students. "Should anyone, student or staff, attempt to aid Mr. Potter, they will be punished in a manner consistent with their transgression. Furthermore, any person found to have knowledge of these events...who fails to come forward will be treated as equally guilty." I could see Amycus's eyes fall on me. I just glared back, the stitches in my stab wound giving a faint throb. "Now then," Snape said. He started walking down the student. "If anyone in here has any knowledge on Mr. Potter's movements this evening, I invite them to step forward. Now." We all stayed silent. I could feel more eyes on me from my own house.

Sudden gasps erupted from the students as a Gryffindor student stepped out of his house. I smiled as I looked back at my brother. "It seems, despite your exhaustive defensive strategies, you still have a bit of a security problem, Headmaster," he said, as the doors opened and the Order walked into the room. "And it's quite extensive." I took off my robe, and took my wand out of my boot. "How dare you stand where he stood," Harry said. "Tell them how it happened that night! Tell them how you looked him in the eye, a man who trusted you, and killed him! Tell them!" Snape took out his wand, making the students move back against the walls. Professor McGonagall stood in front of Harry, her wand out. I put myself in front of the students as the Order got more defensive themselves.

Professor McGonagall started shooting spells at Snape, flames coming out of her wand. He deflected each, even taking out the twins with the deflected spells. Snape vanished within his cape and flew out the window. "Coward!" McGonagall yelled after him. She then lit the candles as the students cheered. I smiled and took a breath of relief. I started looking around when I heard a whisper in my ear, everyone looked confused. A girl started screaming, only to be followed by another.

"I know that many of you will want to fight. Some of you may even think that to fight is wise. But this is folly," Voldemort's voice said in our heads, everything going dark. "Give me Harry Potter. Do this and none shall be harmed. Give me Harry Potter and I shall leave Hogwarts untouched. Give me Harry Potter and you will be rewarded. You have one hour." The flames got brighter and everyone looked at my brother. I went to him and stood next to him. "What are you waiting for?" Pansy said. "Somebody grab him!" I glared at her as I was joined by Ginny and Hermoine and soon by the members of Dumbledore's Army. I looked at the looks of anger on the Slytherins' faces.

"Students out of bed!" Mr. Filch yelled, running in with Mrs. Norris in his arms. "Students out of bed!" We parted to make a way for him. "Students in the corridor!" "They are supposed to be out of bed, you blithering idiot," Professor McGonagall said. "Oh," he said. "Sorry ma'am." "As it happens, Mr. Filch, your arrival is most opportune. If you would, I would like you, please, to lead Miss Parkinson and the rest of Slytherin House from the hall," she said. I smiled and tried to hold in laughter. "Exactly where is it that I'd be leading them to, ma'am?" Mr. Filch asked. "The dungeons would do," she said, gaining cheers from the rest of the students. I waved my fingers at them as they were lead out, before getting pulled a little by Harry.

Harry and I walked up to Professor McGonagall. "I presume you have a reason for returning, Potter," she said. "What is it you need?" "Time, professor," Harry said. "As much as you can get me." "Do what you have to do," she said. "I'll secure the castle." Harry started to walk back to the others. "Potter," Professor McGonagall said, making him turn around. "It's good to see you." "It's good to see you too, Professor," he said. "Hold the fort, Neville." He walked out.

The other students started running around. "Miss Potter," Professor McGonagall said. "Yes, Professor?" I asked. "If there's anyone that can help protect this castle, it's you," she said. I smiled. "Don't worry, Professor," I said. "I know exactly what to do."


	42. Dark Bargain

I quickly went through the castle to the door to the Forbidden Forest. I opened the door, looking at Hagrid's hut and the grounds between the castle and the forest. I whistled sharply, it echoing in the air. "Come on," I said after almost a minute of silence. I smiled when I heard a loud thumping noise. "Yes."

Fluffy ran out of the forest and up to me. "You protected the Sorcerer's Stone," I said. "Now it's time to become the guard dog again." Fluffy barked, two of his heads growling. I lead Fluffy into the castle. "You are to attack anyone who is a threat to this school," I ordered. "Chew them up and spit them out. No mercy." I started walking away from the dog. "You can do it."

I looked out the window to see a barrier start going around the school. "This is really happening," I said to myself. "Don't look so nervous," someone said.

The twins flanked me. "Don't even try to tell me that you two aren't nervous," I said. They put their arms around me. "Everything will be fine," George said. "Yeah," Fred said. "Harry will defeat this dude once and for all." "Then, Miss Potter, you have to hold up your end of the bargain," George said. "Bargain?" I asked. "What bargain?" "Remember? You made it last year," Fred said. "After you helped put out the house."

*Flashback*

_I walked into the burning Burrow. I took out my wand, moving to the middle of the room. "Emily!" Harry yelled. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I waved my wand over my head and in front of me repeatedly. The flames started coming to me and then started going into my wand, like it was sucking them up. I kept my breath slow and deep, trying not to run out of oxygen and to keep control. I could feel blood trickle from my nose. I could feel the house getting colder so I kept going. I could hear burnt wood fall around me. I opened my eyes to see the burnt remains of the Burrow around me. I wiped the blood from my nose and walked back out. "I can't fix it," I said. Mrs. Weasley came up to me with tears in her eyes. "You did enough," she said. "You did more than enough." I smiled. She walked past me with Mr. Weasley to look throughout the house. The twins go up to us. "So now we have to repay you for that," Fred said. "No you don't," I said. "I was happy to do it." "Ah, but now we're in debt to you," George said. "It's life." "So to repay you, we're going to let you go on a date with one of us," Fred said. I tried to hold back a laugh. "That's my payment?" I asked. "Only you could be so lucky," George said, smiling. "I don't really have the time," I said. "Even if I did, I'm already taken." "You obviously are mistaken if you think you're happy with him," Fred said. "It's in your eyes that you want to go on a date with us." I laughed. "Okay," I said. "So which one?" The twins turned their backs to me. I could hear a coin being flicked in the air. They turned back to me. "Fred," they said in unison. "After the battle is over, it's you and me," he said. I laughed. "Fine," I said. "But a certain blonde Slytherin boy is not going to be happy about this." "Well, we're holding you to this," the twins said, taking my arms and walking with me inside._

*End*

"Oh that bargain," I said. The twins smiled. "You better be prepared," Fred said. "I'm pretty amazing. I'd be surprised if you don't want to leave Malfoy after a date with me." I laughed as they walked away. "Ridiculous," I said.


	43. Dark Fight

I could see spells being cast against the barrier. I kept moving, my eyes shifting back to the barrier outside. I stopped when I saw parts of the barrier start to peel away. I got out my wand once I saw Death Eaters fly toward the castle. I could hear students screaming. I ran past them to the courtyard. "Miss Potter!" Professor McGonagall yelled once she saw me run past. I pointed my wand and released a blazing fire, creating a wall. It knocked down a few Death Eaters who stood and looked at me. I smiled. "Bring it on," I said.

I blocked the spells thrown at me, but backed up as I did so. The Death Eaters chuckled. I brought my hand up with my wand and smiled. "Bye," I said. I brought them both down, the fire wall raining down over the Death Eaters. I backed up onto the door and summoned many snakes from my wand. **"Go!"** I hissed. The snakes, about as large as a tree branch, slithered out to help the guards that Professor McGonagall animated. I closed the door behind me.

"Stupefy!" I immediately yelled, stunning a Death Eater that cast a spell against a first year. I ran to the first year and pushed him with another running student. I ran throughout the castle, casting spells against any enemy I saw. I found a third year Ravenclaw fighting off a werewolf. He knocked the wand out of her hand. I ran up behind him. "Hey!" I shouted. He turned around, seeing me for a split second before the snake from my back lashed out and bit his neck. He fell to the floor, blood coming from his neck and his eyes wide in paralysis. "Go!" I yelled to the third year. The girl ran. I looked out the window, only to see that the fight had spread. A few giants had gotten through the guards. Spiders now attacked. I saw Harry run out with Hermione and Ron. They ducked behind a bell to miss the giant. "Hey!" I yelled.

I ran to the court yard, dodging spells as I ran. A few spiders stopped when they saw me. I saw the giant attack the trio again. "Him!" I yelled, pointing at the giant. The spiders jumped onto the giant, making him fall to the ground. A giant patronus went around the whole school, knocking back Dementors. I smiled at the blue light.

I heard Fluffy bark loudly. I ran to him, adrenaline pumping throughout my body. Fluffy was surrounded by Death Eaters and werewolves. He swiped at them. They held up their wands, taunting him. They laughed at his confusion on who to attack. "Leave my dog alone!" I yelled. They all turned to look at me. Fluffy took the moment of distraction and attacked, biting and throwing the enemies in front of him, and backing up and stepping on the enemies behind them. "Good boy," I said. I walked to him. "Attack." Fluffy looked outside to see more Death Eaters. He ran out and started attacking them. I smiled and then kept walking.

The hallway I was in was quiet and empty. I walked slowly. I ducked down, barely dodging a spell. Two Death Eaters came towards me. They threw multiple spells at me. I blocked most, but my leg got hit and my thigh split, blood pouring from the wound. I fell to the ground, unable to keep myself up on one leg. The Death Eaters chuckled and raised their wands. One shuddered slightly and fell to the ground. "Don't touch her," a voice said. The other Death Eater looked behind him and then flew into the wall, unconscious. I smiled. "Draco."


	44. Dark Death

Draco sat me down and started healing my leg. "What's wrong?" I asked, looking at his freaked out face. "Goyle is dead," he said. "He cast the Fiendfyre Curse and he couldn't control it. He fell into the flames." He looked up at me. "He was trying to kill your brother." "I'm not surprised," I said. "He saved me," he said. "He's a good person," I said. "He's trying to save all of us." "I know," he said. He stood up once my leg was closed. "Come on," he said, holding out his hand. I took his hand and walked with him.

"You have to promise me something," I said. "What?" he asked. "Stay with your parents," I said. "No matter what. They'll protect you. More than I can." "Emily..." he started. "No, Draco. I want you to stay with your parents," I said. "You won't die if you're with them." "You don't know that," he said. "I'm pretty certain," I said. "Now promise me." He stayed silent for a moment. "I promise," he finally said. "Thank you," I said.

We stopped, hearing a whispering. "You have fought valiantly...but in vain. I do not wish this. Every drop of magical blood spilled is a terrible waste. I, therefore, command my forces to retreat. In their absence, dispose of your dead with dignity," Voldemort said. "Harry Potter, I now speak directly to you. On this night, you have allowed your friends to die for you, rather than face me yourself. There is no greater dishonor. Join me in the Forbidden Forest and confront your fate. If you do not do this, I shall kill every last man, woman, and child who tries to conceal you from me." Draco and I looked at each other.

We ran to the Great Hall, where everyone had gathered the dead. Draco stayed in a corner, away from everyone as I walked through the hall. I saw people around dead bodies. Tears came to my eyes when I saw Tonks and Lupin. I made my ways to the Weasleys. I stopped when I saw who was lying on the cot. George was crying over his brother. Mr. Weasley put his hand on my shoulder. I immediately turned and ran, tears falling from my tears. I ran straight to Draco, who wrapped his arms around me as soon as I got to him. "I have you," he said quietly. I saw Harry, Ron, and Hermione enter the Great Hall. I looked back at Draco. "Let's go," I said. "Where?" he asked. "Anywhere," I said. "Anywhere but here."

**Yes. I did go by the movie with the Room of Requirement death. I can imagine it better. And yes this is short but come on, give me a break. :P It's getting closer to the end. **


	45. Dark Disappearance

I looked out over the courtyard. A few spiders were gathering and dragging away their siblings' corpses. Draco wrapped his arms around me from behind me. "So much destruction," I said. "So much death." "We all knew this was coming," he said. I turned to him. "I sorta wish we could go back to third year. At least then, we were in no real threat. All we really had to worry about were dementors," I said. "There was no death." Draco took my hands. "Time goes on. And so will we," he said. He smiled a bit. "Come with me."

He took me to the highest point of the castle. We looked out at the battle. "Do you remember this?" he asked. "Yeah," I said. "It was our first date. We couldn't go out because of the dementors."

*Flashback*

"_Where are you taking me?" I asked as Draco led me through the castle. "Just wait," he said. He opened a door to a room that just had windows. I walked over to a window and could see over the whole castle and the grounds. "Where are we?" I asked. "The highest point in Hogwarts," Draco said, walking over to me. "I had a different place in mind but...they kinda put a stop to that." I saw the dementors. "So where was this first date going to take place?" I asked. "The lake," he said. I nodded my head. "Good spot," I said. "So why did you say yes to me?" he asked. I looked at him. "What do you mean?" I asked. "Why did you say yes?" he said. "I mean, you didn't just say yes to the date, you said yes to being my girlfriend. Why?" "Are you doubting your good looks?" I asked. He smiled, momentarily enjoying the boost of ego. "No," he said, still smiling. "But it's not like we really got along that well. And you are Potter's sister." "We didn't get along because I'm Harry's sister," I said. "I don't think you're that bad." "It's these lips, right?" he asked. I smiled. "I guess you could say that," I said. "But it's more like the way you kissed me. And how I felt when you did." Draco smiled as he wrapped his arms around me. I stared into his eyes. "Why now?" I asked. "Because I finally figured out that you are what I'm looking for," Draco said. "I just let your brother get in the way." He kissed me. "Good job on the first date," I said, after he left me breathless. "Really good job." _

*End*

I looked at him. He took my hands and looked into my eyes. "Draco, there are people dying out there," I said. "We don't have time for this." "That's exactly why we're here," he said. "Because we don't have time." I just looked at him. He took a deep breath. "Emily...You said yes to me third year. It only took one kiss and I knew I wanted to be with you. And I can't imagine living without you. Every time we were separated, I thought about being with you. Whenever we had a fight, I thought about how I was going to make it up to you. Without you, I may as well be locked up in Azkaban," he said. He got on his knee and pulled out a diamond ring. "Emily Willow Potter, will you marry me?" "W-What?" I asked. "Marry me. When this is all over. I don't want to be without you," he said. "You're the only person I ever want to share my life with." Tears formed in my eyes. I nodded. "Yes," I said. "Yes, I'll marry you." Draco slipped the ring on my finger. He stood up and kissed me.

I looked into his eyes and smiled. "I love you," he said. "I lo—" I started. I gripped Draco's shirt as much as I could, trying to stay on my feet. Unbearable pain went through my body. I kept my teeth clenched as long as I could before screaming at the stop of my lungs. "Emily," Draco said, holding me up. "What is it?" The pain slowly faded. "Something's not right," I said, staring at the floor. "Something happened." I looked up at him. "Harry."

We ran throughout the school, the students moving about. I kept looking, but could not locate my brother. "Where is he?" I asked, looking at Draco. He just hugged me. "Where's my brother?" Tears fell down my cheeks.


	46. Dark Finale

I sat with Draco, rocking back and forth in worry. Students started going outside. "What's going on?" I asked. I heard Ginny screaming. We walked out. "Silence!" Voldemort said, him and his Death Eaters at the entrance of the courtyard. Hagrid was there with someone in his arms. "No," I said quietly.

"Harry Potter is dead. You put your faith in me," Voldemort said. My whole body started shaking as I tried to hold back my tears. "Harry Potter is dead!" he shouted, looking at his Death Eaters. They started to laugh. Draco held me to him as tears rolled down my face. "And now is the time to declare yourself," Voldemort said, holding his arms out to us. "Come forward and join us. Or die." No one moved.

"Draco!" Lucius said quietly and urgently, leading people to look at us. "Draco." Draco looked at him before at everyone else. "Draco," his mother said as his father held out his hand. "Come." Draco looked at me. "Go," I said quietly. "You promised." Draco gave me a quick kiss to the forehead before walking forward. "Ah, well done Draco," Voldemort said as Draco walked towards him. "Well done." He gave Draco a light hug. Draco joined his parents.

"And what about you, Emily Potter?" Voldemort said. I glared at him, tears still running down my face. I walked to the front of the group. "No family," he said. "You're all alone." "You're wrong. I'm not alone. I'm never alone," I said. "This is my family. I would rather die than join someone so bent on destroying it."

After a few moments of silence, Neville hobbled forward, with the sorting hat in hand. "Well I must say, I hoped for better," Voldemort said, making the Death Eaters laugh. "And who might you be, young man?" "Neville Longbottom," he said. The Death Eaters laughed. "Well Neville, I'm sure we can find a place for you in our ranks," Voldemort said. "I'd like to say something," Neville said. "Well Neville, I'm sure we'd all be fascinated by what you have to say," Voldemort said. "Doesn't matter that Harry is gone," Neville said. "Stand down Neville," Seamus said. "People die every day," Neville said. "Friends, family. Yeah, we lost Harry tonight. He's still with us. In here. We lost Fred. Reamus. Tonks. All of them. They didn't die in vain," he said looking at us. He looked at Voldemort. "But you will. Because you're wrong. Harry's heart did beat for us. For all of us." He pulled the sword of Gryffindor out of the Sorting Hat. "It's not over," he said, as Voldemort chuckled.

Harry fell out of Hagrid's arms and he stood up. "Confrigo!" he yelled, hitting Nagini with flames, making her hiss. He ran, Voldemort attacking. Everyone laughed and the Death Eaters were in a panic. I stood there and smiled in disbelief. "That jerk," I said. Harry joined us by the gate, Death Eaters attacking but members of the Order blocking. Neville was blasted back into rubble by Voldemort when he saw the sword, as he and the Death Eaters moved towards us. Voldemort disappeared. "Emily," Kingsley said. "I got this," I said. I ran out and let a giant gust of wind out of my wand, blowing the Death Eaters slightly back. I looked through all of them. I smiled when I saw the Malfoys leaving behind them. The wind from my wand turned to fire, making many Death Eaters fly to avoid.

I let the fire up and then ran into the castle, Death Eaters following. I blocked as many spells as I could, sending out spells when I had the chance. I looked around me, seeing more students fighting. I ran, getting the Death Eaters I was fighting to follow me. I led them outside, between the castle and the Forbidden Forest. They smiled as they surrounded me. I put my wand in my boot. "Get them," I said. The Death Eaters had a look of confusion on their faces before they were attacked by spiders and Fluffy. The spiders climbed onto the trees once they had finished. "Take their bodies back," I said. "Make a meal." The spiders dragged away the bodies. I looked as I saw black smoke around the school. "Harry!" I yelled, knowing that the smoke was him and Voldemort. I ran back to the caste, making it to the courtyard when Harry and Voldemort landed. I couldn't move as I saw them crawl to their wands. As soon as they reached them, they sent spells flying to each other. The spells pushed against each other. It was a clash of green and red.

Voldemort suddenly lost power in his spell, the light from both fading to the ground. Voldemort looked weak. In anger, he sent the curse back towards Harry. Harry pushed it back with a spell. Once it got to Voldemort's wand, Harry disarmed him, the Elder wand flying to Harry. I smiled once Harry caught it. Tears of happiness went down my cheeks. Voldemort starting dissolving away in what looked like ash, and the sun came out.

A powerful feeling of relief went over me. I ran to Harry and hugged him. "You did it," I said. He hugged me back. "It's over."


	47. Dark Memory

Harry and I walked into the Great Hall. The students were in groups, talking. Ginny looked exhausted, resting her head on her mother's shoulder. I looked at Harry and he smiled at me. I walked over to the Weasleys, sitting next to Ginny. Mrs. Weasley put his hand on my knee. "How are you feeling?" he asked. "Relieved," I said. I looked at Mr. Weasley. "What's going to happen to the Malfoys?" I asked. "They'll get a fair trial," he said. I nodded.

Ginny grabbed my hand. "What's this?" she asked, holding it up. I looked at the ring. "A promise," I said, smiling. Ginny smiled at me before hugging me. "My mother killed Bellatrix," she said. I laughed a bit. "Good," I said. "That would make an awkward family reunion." Ginny laughed a bit. "I'm glad you're okay," I said. "You're my best friend." She hugged me tighter. "And Harry's lover." She pushed me off the seat, making me laugh. I looked around at the students. The Slytherins sat with each other, looking slightly traumatized. I got up and walked over to them, Pansy sitting by Blaise.

I stood right in front of them. "Over it yet?" I asked. She shook her head. "Never," she said. I smiled a bit and held out my hand. She smiled slightly and shook my hand. "He'll never want you," I said. "I can dream," she said. I laughed a bit before walking away from them.

I walked outside and saw Fluffy return to the Forbidden Forest. "Good boy," I said quietly. "Emily," Harry said. I turned around to face him. "I want to show you something," he said. He led me to Dumbledore's office and to the Pensieve. "What are we doing here?" I asked. "Snape gave this to me before he died," he said. I looked down at the ground. "So he did," I said. "Voldemort killed him," he said. "I knew he probably was dead. I knew it was probably because of Voldemort," I said. "Thanks for the confirmation." "I want you to see it," he said. I looked at the Pensieve. I put my face in, taking me to his memories.

_All I saw was a bright light. "No, don't kill me," Snape said. Dumbledore stopped the spell. "The prophecy didn't refer to a woman," Dumbledore said. "It spoke of a boy, born at the end of July." "Yes, but he thinks it's her son," Snape said, sounding desperate and almost in tears. "He intends to hunt them down. To kill them. Hide her. Hide them all. I beg you." "What will you give me in exchange, Severus?" Dumbledore asked. "Anything," Snape said. _

_The scene changed to the astronomy tower. "You said you would keep them safe," Snape said. "Lily and James put their faith in the wrong person, Severus," Dumbledore said, looking out the window. "Rather like you." Snape stood in the doorway, basically in tears. Dumbledore turned to Snape. "The boy survived," Dumbledore said. "He doesn't need protection," Snape said. "The Dark Lord is gone." "The Dark Lord will return," Dumbledore said. "When he does, the boy will be in terrible danger." Snape stayed silent. "He has her eyes," Dumbledore said, gaining his attention. "If you truly loved her..." "No one can know," Snape said. I watched the scene change. Snape was walking up stairs in a house. He passed by a dead man. "Dad," I said softly. _

_The scene changed again. "It will retain the curse to your hand, for the time-being," Snape said, looking at Dumbledore's black hand. "It will spread, Headmaster." "How long?" Dumbledore asked. "Maybe a year," Snape said. He started to leave. "Don't ignore me, Severus," Dumbledore said. "We both know Lord Voldemort has ordered the Malfoy boy to murder me. But should he fail, I should presume the Dark Lord will turn to you. You must be the one to kill me, Severus. It is the only way. Only then, will the Dark Lord trust you completely." _

_The scene changed to Snape going down a hallway. I could hear Dumbledore's voice but it was muffled. He walked through the broken class. He went into a room, decorated as a nursery. A baby boy cried in his crib and a baby girl slept in hers. Snape fell against the wall at the sight of my dead mother. Across the room, I could see Snape and Dumbledore in Dumbledore's office. Snape took out his wand. "Expecto Patronum," he said, waving his wand. A white dove came out of his wand and pranced around the office, before disappearing. Dumbledore looked at Snape. "Lily?" Dumbledore asked. The Snape in the nursery was on the floor, hugging my mother's dead body and crying. "After all this time?" I looked back up to the Snape in Dumbledore's office. "Always," he said. _

I lifted my head out of the Pensieve. I wiped the tears from my eyes. "Now you know why you were his favorite student," Harry said. "Why he protected me," I said. "Where is he now?" "In the boathouse," he said. "He deserves a proper buriel," I said. "Just like everyone else." Harry put his hand on my shoulder. "He will."

**The Battle of Hogwarts is over. Her seventh year is over. The question for you is...do you want me to go straight to the epilogue of the story after these next few chapters (I have to include the funerals and the Malfoys being let off for switching alliances) or do you want me to create a whole new story for her future with Draco? (that would go up to Scorpius going to Hogwarts and not have every detail for those 17 years. Just the big chapters) Also, do you guys want me to do a prequel to this story? Show more of her first six years at Hogwarts? Even if just one person wants me to, I will. But it's all up to you guys.**


	48. Dark Trial

I sat in the crowd of a trial. In the middle, surrounded by guard wizards were the Malfoys. Harry sat next to me with Ginny. "For your crimes, you should be sent to Azkaban," said the new Minister of Magic. Harry gripped my hand and the Malfoys stood closer together. "However, we have been told that there is evidence to prove that you should be waived of such a punishment."

Harry got up and walked down, standing right outside of the guards. "Mr. Potter," the Minister said, nodding his head. "You have such evidence?" "Yes," Harry said. "The Malfoys were working against their will under a force that they could not get out from under. They left the battle before the demise of Voldemort." I smiled slightly as Ginny grasped my hand. "You told him exactly what to say," she whispered to me. "He practiced all night." "I was taken into Malfoy Manor under a Stinging Jinx. Draco knew it was me but didn't give me up. Narcissa told Voldemort I was dead when she knew I was alive," Harry said. "Once they saw a chance, they left." The members whispered around us.

"They saved my life," I said, standing up. All of the members looked at me. I went down to stand by Harry. "Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy told me to leave the manor during the summer. When I had gone there to be with Draco," I said. "Draco saved my life during the battle. The only reason he joined his parents with the Death Eaters was because I told him to. And the only reason they stayed was because of fear. Not loyalty." The Minister looked at me. "We can swear that the Malfoys do not belong in Azkaban," I said, holding Harry's hand. "And I will personally put them in Azkaban if they step out of line." "Very well," the Minister said. "The Malfoys are released to Miss Potter's custody." The guards put down their wands and made a path for the Malfoys. Ginny came down to us. I held out my hand. Draco took it and we all walked out.

"Emily," Narcissa said once we were out. I looked at her. "Thank you." I shook my head. "I have to protect my family," I said. "And that means you." She hugged me, Lucius and Draco joining soon after. I looked at Harry. "You get in here," I said. I held up my hand with my engagement ring. "You're part of this family now too." He put his arm around Ginny. "I'd rather stay with this family," he said with a slight laugh. Draco and I pulled the two into the hug. "Then we're all family," I said.


	49. Dark Grievance

I laid in Sirius's bed, staring at the ceiling. Teddy slept next to me. "Are you ready?" Harry asked, lightly knocking on the door. "I don't know," I said. "Funerals just make everything real, you know?" Harry walked over and sat next to me, sitting on the edge of the bed. "They have to happen sometime," he said. I looked at him and then I turned my head to look at Teddy. "We're burying his parents today, Harry," I said. "It's not right." Harry looked at Teddy. "I know," he said. "But he has us." I got up and smoothed out my black dress. I slipped on my boots before picking up Teddy. "We're going to have to give him to his grandmother after the funeral," I said. Harry nodded. "I know. But I have you for that connection," he said. "Seeing as you're going to marry into that family." I smiled. "Strange how this little baby is related to the Blacks," I said. "You know he's Draco's second cousin." "Let's go," Harry said, making me chuckle a bit.

"How many?" Harry asked as we left Grimmauld Place 12. "Five," I said. "Four for you." Harry looked at me. "I'm going to Goyle's," I said. "Draco needs me there." We started walking. "Who's first?" I asked. "Colin," he said.

I wiped away my tears once they finished burying Colin. People laid flowers on the grave. Harry and I stepped up. Harry left a photo on Colin's grave with his signature in the bottom corner. Tears fell from my eyes as I laid his scarf on his grave. "I'm sorry I didn't keep my promise," I said quietly. Harry took my arm and led me away from the grave. "I didn't know you signed autographs," I said. "I don't," he said.

We made our way to the next funeral. The remaining members of the Order stood around the two coffins. I held Teddy, bundled in blankets, close to me as I looked at his parents. Tonks's mother stood next to me, choking back tears. Next to her was Narcissa, holding her sister's hand. "This is how they would've wanted it," I said. "Next to each other." Ginny joined Harry, holding his hand. They lowered the caskets into the ground once the service was over. I looked down at Teddy, seeing him still sleeping soundly. "This is so wrong," I whispered. "But you'll be more loved than we were." As they covered the caskets with dirt, Teddy's hair changed to coal black. I smiled at the boy. "Just like your mother," I said. I kissed the baby's head. Once the burying was done, I walked to Tonks's mother. "Andromeda," I said. She smiled at me before gently taking her grandson from my arms. "Thank you for letting us have him for a while," I said. "It won't be the only time," she said, smiling a bit. "I heard about your engagement. Welcome to the family." I smiled a bit as she walked away. I looked at Narcissa. "So how is he?" I asked. "He's holding up," she said. "He'll be better when you move in." I nodded. "I'll see you for the funeral," she said. "Okay," I said. I turned to the others as she left. The Weasleys looked very solemn. I walked over to George and took his hand. "It's time," I said.

We apparated to the next gravesite. George gripped my hand tightly as he looked at his brother's casket. I looked at him. Tears flowed down his face. Harry hugged Ginny tight. Hermoine was consoling Ron. Percy just stared at his younger brother's casket. Fleur and Bill stood together, both silent. Charlie was holding back tears. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley embraced each other. All I could focus on during the service were the choked back sobs of everyone around me. George kept his grip on my hand the entire time. Once Fred was buried, I hugged him tightly. Everyone placed flowers on his grave. I put an empty love potion bottle down. "Thanks for lending me the prototype," I said.

*Flashback*

_I stood in the Potions room as the fifth years left. Fred and George gathered their stuff and headed out. I stared at the table in front of me, covered with potion ingredients and an empty cauldron. Rage blinded me and I flipped over the table. Immediately, Fred and George appeared at my side. "Angry about something?" George asked. "Draco is going to the Yule Ball with Pansy," I said. "Ah, so you need a date," Fred said. I looked at him. "Are you asking?" I asked. "No," he said. "But only because you want him to be jealous. He won't care if you go with one of us." "What you need is a Drumstrang boy," George said. "I'm pretty sure all of them have dates by now," I said. "Doesn't matter," he said. "We have just the thing," Fred said. He held out a heart-shaped bottle full of pink liquid. "What is it?" I asked. "Love potion," he said. "Our prototype." "Give it to whatever boy you want," George said. "Will fall head-over-heels for you." "It should last just long enough for the Yule Ball," Fred said. I took the bottle and smiled. "Thanks," I said. "I really appreciate it." "Stick it to him," Fred said. "We'll be cheering you on," George said. The twins left. I looked at the bottle and smiled._

*End*

I started to walk back with the guests. George pulled my hand, making me fall behind the others. "You're forgetting someone," he said, wiping his tears. I looked back at the gravesite to see Draco standing there, crying. "I won't tell anyone," he said. I nodded a bit. "Thanks," I said. I hugged him. "I'm glad you didn't lose your twin," he said. "You didn't lose him," I said. I pulled out a wand from my bag. "I collected this," I said, handing it to him. "It was Fred's." He took the wand and stared at it. I took out Sirius's wand. "Just like I still have Sirius, you still have Fred," I said. George hugged me again, this time tighter. "I'll see you later," I said.

As he walked to his family, I walked to Draco. "Hey," I said, putting my hand on his shoulder. "I always thought they were funny," he said. "I know you did," I said. "They really were." I took his hand. "I'm so sorry," he said quietly. I put my head on his shoulder. "He knows," I said. "Trust me. He knows." He put his arm around me and hugged me. "Come on," I said, holding back tears. "We have another funeral to get to." "You don't have to go," he said. "I want to," I said. "Even if he died trying to kill Harry, he was still your best friend." We walked away from the gravesite. "I'm just glad we don't have more people to grieve for."


	50. Dark New Beginning

I leaned against a wall in the living room of Malfoy Manor. Draco just sat in a chair, leaned forward with his elbows on his knees and his chin on his hands. I walked over to the chair and sat on the armrest, putting my hand on his shoulder. Lucius stared out of the window. Narcissa sat on a couch with a glass of wine.

"Everything's over," I said. They all looked at me. Draco pulled me into his lap and rested his chin on my shoulder, his arms wrapped around me. Narcissa took a deep breath, looking at her wine glass. "She's right," she said. Lucius walked to her, taking her hand. She stood up and kissed him. "No more fighting. No more fear," I said. "We have the rest of our lives to live now."

"Speaking of living the rest of our lives," Draco said. "When are you moving in?" "Tomorrow," I said. "I think I should spend one more night with them." I looked around the room. "I think it'll be good to change this house a little," I said. "It's going to have a pretty dark reputation now." Narcissa looked around the house. "Part of me feels like we should move," she said. "But this is where Draco grew up." "This is where I want my children to grow up. This is where I want my wedding," I said. "This place just needs new memories that will overshadow some of the old ones." "Well some changes will be made," she said. "You and Draco are not going to stay in his room. There's a bigger one that you two can take." I looked at him. "Let's go see," I said. "We can start planning where to put everything." I got up, letting Draco up.

We walked to the empty room that his parents were offering us. "This is larger," I said. "Yeah," he said. "They figure that you might want to fill the room with all sorts of things." I smiled. "I never had a big room before," I said. "I don't even know what to fill all of this space with." "You have the rest of your life to figure it out," he said. "Along with a bunch of other rooms." "How am I ever going to fill other rooms?" I asked. Draco chuckled. "You have a lot of time to figure it out," he said. "And I know someone as smart as you can figure it out." "Well I know a few of them will be guest rooms. We're going to have a really big family," I said. "Imagine Christmas in a few years, with the Weasleys and their children." "So a lot of guest rooms," Draco said. I laughed. "Yeah. A lot of guest rooms," I said. Draco walked to the middle of the room and looked around before looking at me. "Are you sure you want to live in this house?" he asked. "We can get another." "Draco, you don't have to give up your family home because of what happened here," I said. I walked to him. "It doesn't matter what happened or where we are. As long as I'm with you, I'm happy."

**Well guys, that's about it. 50 chapters and it's basically done. Now I'm already going to right a prequel about her previous years at Hogwarts, starting with a few scenes from her childhood (meaning before she's 11). Now here's what I want to know. Do you guys want me to continue in this story with the future events or just go put it in a new story? Cause I will do a short into-the-future story. It'll be the same plot, same characters, just the future. It won't be as long. It'll just include big events in her future. And a few scenes as her child grows up (pre-going to Hogwarts). I'll end it once her child goes to Hogwarts cause I really shouldn't progress it beyond that point (otherwise I'll never end). So you guys let me know. New "Emily's Future" story or just put the future in more chapters of this story?**


	51. Announcement

**Hey everyone. Just wanted to tell you that I have published the start of the future for Emily. Don't worry, more chapters are coming soon, as well as the start of Emily's past. So anyone who wants to read, it's there :)**


End file.
